Sailor Moon Stars: La Historia No Terminó
by Princess-Moony30
Summary: Las StarLights vuelven. Un enemigo señala a la nueva amiga d las scouts como conocedora dl paradero d la guerrera q él y las StarLights buscan. La lucha se desata entre sentimientos y confianzas. ¿Es verdad o será para separalas y vencerlas d una vez?
1. Guardacostas

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES-TRAD; mso-fareast-language:ES-TRAD;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Hola a todos!!_

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo a Fanfiction._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, es de Sailor Moon (mi animé/manga preferido^.^)_

_Lo empecé a escribir el verano pasado y lo terminé a mitad de año más o menos._

_Hay algunas partes que son un poco pobres, pero en general estoy contenta con el resultado._

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo (algo cortito) y agradecería que me dejaran comentarios para saber qué tal les parece que está. Así tal vez, si el tiempo con mi otro fic me da, lo pueda ir mejorando un poco._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 1: Guardacostas**

Era lunes por la tarde en la Tierra, y las guerreras de la Luna disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones en la playa. Habían pasado 2 años desde aquella batalla con Sailor Galaxia. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina ya tenían 18 años. Darien tenía 24 años, y había conseguido trabajo en un hospital de Tokio, en el cual empezaría a trabajar luego de sus vacaciones con las chicas y su futura esposa. Él y Serena planeaban casarse en dos meses. Ambos estaban más felices que nunca.

Amy, Rei, Mina y Darien jugaban al vóley, mientras Serena y Lita hablaban y se bronceaban cerca de la orilla. Empezó a oscurecer. Por un momento, dejaron de hablar. Serena se rió en voz baja por unos escasos segundos.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que recordé el momento en que les dije a mis padres que estaba saliendo con Darien. Aún puedo recordar la cara mi padre al decirle que él tenía 22 años. - Lita comenzó a reír.

-¿Y te acuerdas cuando lo llevaste a tu casa para presentárselos? Darien estaba muy asustado. Su cara definitivamente reflejaba temor.

-¿Y en el cumpleaños de mi madre, cuando les dije que me iba a casar? Recuerdo que estaban muy emocionados. Mi padre no podía creerlo. Mi madre tampoco, pero ella me exigió que antes de casarme tendría que terminar el colegio.

-Si. Y gracias a ella, este fue tu mejor año en el colegio.

-Claro. No tendría 10 en los exámenes, pero los aprobaba.

Ambas amigas estallaron en risas. Serena suspiró lentamente.

-Estoy tan emocionada con mi casamiento, que espero que estos dos meses que faltan se pasen rápido. - Lita le sonrió. Al ver que estaba oscureciendo, se quitaron los anteojos de sol. En ese momento, las dos vieron una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo.

-¿Sabes? - Serena quitó a Lita de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-En estos últimos días, he estado pensando mucho en ellos.

-¿Hablas de los Star Lights?

-Si, los extraño. Desearía que pudieran volver algún día.

-Yo también.

Los demás dejaron de jugar y se sentaron junto a Serena y Lita, menos Darien, quien les ofreció un refresco. Todas se negaron, menos Serena.

La playa estaba casi vacía, ya que comenzaba a haber viento y el agua del mar estaba un tanto fría. Era un hermoso atardecer y todo estaba calmo. Amy se decidió a tomar una foto del horizonte, pero vio algo antes de sacar la fotografía.

-¿Qué es eso?

Todas se volvieron y miraron hacia donde Amy señalaba, y pudieron divisar lo mismo. Mina reaccionó y gritó:

-¡Es una persona!

Alguien estaba flotando en el mar. No daba señales de estar conciente, por lo que las chicas se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia el mar. Serena se cayó antes de llegar al mar, y se golpeó la rodilla. Rei se quedó con ella. Mina se volteó para pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera el guardacostas. Amy y Lita se metieron al mar para socorrer a quien estaba allí. No estaba muy lejos, pero tendrían que nadar rápido si querían salvarla, porque el mar se había agitado. Mina volteó para buscar ayuda, pero la playa estaba vacía.

-No hay nadie aquí. Iré a buscar a Darien. ¿Alguna sabe a dónde fue a buscar los refrescos? - Serena y Rei negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien Serena? - preguntó Rei

-Si, solo que me golpeé muy fuerte. - Rei la ayudó a levantarse. Al estar de pie, quiso estirar su pierna. - ¡Auch! ¡Me duele! - Serena estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Serena, este no es momento para llorar por una lastimadura.

-Lo siento...

Amy y Lita llegaron al lugar en donde estaba la persona, y se dieron cuenta de que era una chica y de que verdaderamente estaba inconciente. Amy la subió a su espalda y le dio una mano a Lita, quien empezó a nadar con fuerza hacia la orilla. Cuando llegaron, Amy la apoyó sobre la arena y le tomó el pulso. La chica, que aparentaba de la misma edad que ellas, tenía el cabello de color negro y corto, y llevaba puesto una remera blanca y unos shorts rosados. En ese momento, Mina y Darien llegaron corriendo hacia donde las chicas.

-No está respirando. Hay que reanimarla con respiración boca a boca. - Dijo Amy. Todas se miraron entre ellas. Ninguna sabía que hacer o decir...

-Yo lo haré. - Dijo Darien.

* * *

_Ahora es tu momento de hablar!!_

_Click "Go" And Speak, Please!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!!_

_Kisses! ;)_


	2. Una nueva amiga

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, aqui va el segundo chapter de mi fic =D_

_Gracias **Marisa** por leer y por los reviews! ^.^_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 2: Una nueva amiga**

Todas se quedaron mirando a Serena con expresión de sorprendidas, mientras ella lo miraba a él, algo preocupada y sorprendida a la vez. Serena sabía que Darien era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarla a ella o a alguna de las chicas, pero... ¿y esa chica? Ninguno sabía quién era, y aunque él era muy bondadoso y amable, tendría que "besar" a esa extraña para poder salvar su vida.

Darien se colocó a un lado de la chica, le hizo respiración boca a boca y le presionó el pecho cinco veces. Trató dos veces más, pero no reaccionó. Trató una vez más, pero seguía igual. Las chicas empezaban a preocuparse por ella. Él quiso probar otra vez... pero nada. Darien quería salvar a la chica, como todas, así que intentó una vez más. A la tercera vez de presionarle el pecho, la chica empezó a escupir el agua que había tragado. ¡Funcionó! Las cinco amigas soltaron un gritito de alegría a la vez. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y los miró. Sus ojos eran color miel.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Darien

-Me siento muy mareada.

-Debe ser por estar flotando en el agua. No te preocupes, te llevaremos a mi casa. Mi mamá podrá ayudarte, es doctora. Además, está más cerca de aquí que el hospital. - Dijo Amy

Lita se ofreció a llevarla, entonces la cargó en su espalda. Darien quiso ayudar a Serena, así que Rei le pasó el brazo de su amiga a él. Los seis empezaron a caminar hacia los autos de Darien y Mina (quien había conseguido comprarse su primer auto, luego de ganar un concurso de canto, 6 meses atrás). Rei y Serena fueron con Darien en su auto. Lita y Amy se fueron con la chica en el auto de Mina. Como la "náufraga" estaba mareada, Amy le pidió a Mina que fuera despacio.

De camino a la casa de Amy, la chica parecía confundida, y miraba a su alrededor.

-Gracias. - dijo la chica. Ella tiritaba del frío que sentía, y su voz le temblaba.

-No hay problema, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.- respondió Mina sonriéndole

-¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Amy

-¿Mi nombre? Bueno...yo soy...Soraia. - la chica no parecía estar segura de lo que contestaba

-¿Te golpeaste con algo cuando estabas en el mar? - preguntó Lita

-No lo sé...yo...no me acuerdo...no recuerdo lo que pasó

-No te preocupes, tal vez luego lo recuerdes. - la animó Mina

Al llegar a la casa de Amy, ambos conductores estacionaron sus coches. Ella tomó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

-Mi madre debe haber llegado hace unos minutos. - Cuando entraron y su mamá apareció, ella aún llevaba puesto su guardapolvo blanco del trabajo.

-¿Qué sucedió Amy? - pregunto su madre preocupada al ver a su hija y sus amigas en la casa.

-La hallamos en el mar. Casi se ahoga, pero logramos salvarla. - dijo Amy, señalando a la chica

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya no me siento mareada, pero me duele mucho la cabeza. - su voz le temblaba, y casi no se le entendía porque hablaba bajo.

-Te daré una aspirina para que se te quite el dolor de cabeza. - se volteó y preguntó - Amy, ¿podrías traer unas frazadas para taparla?

-Enseguida. - Amy fue hasta su cuarto, buscó en su armario unas frazadas y las colocó en la espalda de la chica.

-Su nombre es Soraia. - dijo Lita. Se volteó y fue presentándole a cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación. - Yo soy Lita. - y señalándolas a cada uno, dijo - Amy. Serena. Mina. Rei. Darien.

-Gracias por sacarme del mar. - dijo Soraia

-No tienes por qué agradecernos. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo. -dijo Mina - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo tengo...dieciocho años. - casi tartamudea al responder. La madre de Amy volvió a la sala con una aspirina y un vaso de agua, y se lo dió a la chica.

-Enseguida vuelvo, tengo que hacer unas compras, ¿si? - dijo la mamá de Amy

-Gracias madre. - abrió la puerta, y su mamá se fue.

-¿Y qué te ocurrió en la playa?- preguntó Rei

-Ella no se acuerda.- se adelantó Mina

-¿Pero estabas sola allí o fuiste con alguien?

-Yo... - la chica intentaba recordar lo que había pasado - no me acuerdo...no me acuerdo de nada...creo que...ni siquiera antes de la playa...no recuerdo nada...- ella parecía triste y confundida...

-Chicas, - la interrumpió Amy - creo que sería mejor si ella tomara un baño caliente. Tal vez se sienta mejor, y su memoria se refresque. - todos asintieron - Ven, te daré unas toallas y ropa para que puedas cambiarte.- la chica se levantó y Amy la dirigió hasta el baño, en donde le preparó una tina de agua caliente. Luego, salió del baño y fue a la sala con sus amigas.

-Es tan raro... - empezó Serena - No había nadie en la playa, así que ella estaba sola.

- Además, no estaba usando un traje de baño, estaba de remera y pantalón. - dijo Rei - ¿Crees que alguien pudo haberla llevado contra su voluntad?

-¿Te refieres a un secuestro? - preguntó preocupada Mina

-No lo sé...ella dijo que no recordaba nada. Tal vez alguien la abandonó allí y se golpeó con algo, y por eso no puede recordarlo.

-Chicas, - dijo Darien - están sacando conclusiones sin sentido. ¿Por qué no esperamos a que regrese y averiguamos mejor lo que le ocurrió? Si algo de eso le pasó, tiene... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el timbre de la casa sonó. Todos miraron a Amy, quien se movía hacia la puerta, para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, esbozó una gran sonrisa

- ¡Chicas! - gritó, y luego abrazó fuertemente a Michiru y Haruka, quienes le respondieron también con un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

_Agradecería que me dieran su opinión crítica sobre esto, ahora que ya vamos por el segundo capítulo, para ver si necesito moldearlo un poco más._

_**Si hicieran "click" en el botoncito verde de abajo me pondría tan feliz!!** *.* jajajaja, y sé que a ustedes también las hará feliz en cuanto yo suba el próximo capítulo! XP_

_Saludos y Kisses!!_


	3. El regreso de Haruka y Michiru

**_Holaaa!!!_**

**_Bueno, simplemente les digo que aquí va el tercer capítulo...algo cortito.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El regreso de Haruka y Michiru**

Las chicas y Darien, se sorprendieron tanto como Amy al verlas allí, ya que hacía más de dos años que no las veían. Serena, Rei, Lita y Mina, corrieron a abrazarlas, rodeándolas a ellas dos y a Amy. Darien, sorprendido también por sus repentinas apariciones pero con tranquilidad, se acercó a ellas para saludarlas.

Luego de un merecido reencuentro entre ellas, Amy las invitó a pasar a su casa. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de su comedor, mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar té. Lita se fue con ella para ayudarla.

-Nos alegramos tanto de que hayan regresado, chicas.- dijo Serena con entusiasmo - Las extrañábamos mucho

-Si, han pasado casi tres años desde que se fueron a Estados Unidos. - acotó Lita - ¿Setsuna y Hotaru no habían ido con ustedes?

-Si, pero volverán en un par de días. - respondió Michiru

-Volvimos antes porque hay algo que deben saber.- las otras chicas las observaban con intriga

-Algo ocurrirá, y vinimos a ayudarlas. - completó Haruka - Alguien muy poderoso vendrá y... - pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Darien la detuvo-

-Espera. - dijo él en voz baja - Hay alguien más aquí.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron sorprendidas, pero antes de poder preguntarles "quién", se escuchó la puerta del baño que se cerraba. Soraia salía del baño. Llevaba puesto unos shorts celestes y una remera azul, que era la ropa que Amy le había dado. Se paró a un lado de la puerta que había cerrado, y vio a Haruka y Michiru, quienes estaban en compañía de las chicas.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero...es que...recordé algo.- dijo Soraia

-¿Si? - preguntó Mina, mientras se paraba de su silla e iba hacia ella.

-¿Qué pudiste recordar?

-Es una casa, aquí, en Tokio. Tan solo recuerdo la dirección y cómo es.

-De acuerdo, yo te llevaré. Amy, Soraia y yo saldremos unos minutos. -

Mina tomó sus llaves, ambas salieron por la puerta y entraron al coche. Soraia le indicó por dónde quedaba la casa de la que se acordaba, y Mina reconoció el lugar en unos segundos.

-¿Y quién vive en la casa? ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sólo recuerdo que era de un hombre.

Cuando llegaron, Soraia miraba las casas, para ver si alguna de esas era la que recordaba. Y aunque ya era de tardecita, las luces de las calles y las casas ya estaban encendidas.

-Es esa. - dijo señalando una hermosa casa color blanca, con una entrada adornada de flores color rosa, y un pequeño caminito de piedras grises que levaban hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí había una puerta de color gris, y en la pared, un timbre. Las chicas caminaron hacia la entrada y Soraia se acercó hasta el timbre. Lo presionó y esperaron un momento, pero nadie contestó.

-Intenta de nuevo. - insistió Mina. Soraia lo hizo, y de pudo escuchar desde dentro de la casa, una voz masculina.

-¿Quién es?

-Eh, buenas tardes. Disculpe, pero me preguntaba si...eh... ¿usted conoce a alguien llamada Soraia?

Quien estaba en la casa, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se apresuró a ver quién estaba allí. Era un chico de mas o menos unos 20 años de edad, alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. Era en realidad un chico muy guapo. Cuando la vio a Soraia en frente de él, esbozó una sonrisa, y se podía ver en sus ojos la felicidad de vez a aquella chica parada allí. Mina se había quedado embobada mientras admiraba la belleza y el cuerpo escultural del chico, quien llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises y una remera blanca, ajustada al cuerpo.

-¡Soraia! - dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba - Pensé que no te volvería a ver. - Parecía tan emocionado de verla. Pero luego fue como si de algún modo reaccionara a lo que estaba pasando, y se separó de ella.- No te puedes quedar aquí, no es seguro. Debes irte a otra parte.- el chico parecía algo asustado, y Soraia y Mina estaban confundidas por lo que el chico decía. El chico miró a Mina y le dijo- ¿Podrías esconderla en tu casa? Por favor, es muy importante que...que no la encuentre.- las chicas ya no entendían nada de lo que decía.

-Espera. - lo detuvo Soraia - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Esconderme de quién?

-Debes irte, ahora no hay tiempo para que te explique, pero luego lo entenderás. Deben irse, antes de que empiece a llover. Por favor. - el chico ya empezaba a rogarles, así que decidieron hacerle caso e irse con las demás. Se subieron al auto y se fueron, mientras Soraia miraba al chico por la ventanilla del coche, que aún estaba fuera de la casa. Cuando entró, su respiración empezó a agitarse, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, y un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer. Se tapó la cara con las manos y cayó desmallado al suelo.

* * *

_**Pleaseee, apreten el botoncito verde deabajoo!!**_

_**Click "Go"! ^^ Gracias!!  
**_


	4. Buenas y malas noticias

_Hola!_

**_Siento muchiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiimoo haberlos hecho esperar tanto por el siguiente capítulo!!!!_**

Este mes ha sido uno de los peores de mi vida y no tuve muchos ánimos de escribir o hacer mucho. ='(

_Además, estuve intentando cargarlo durante días pero no podía ingresar en mi cuenta de FanFiction porque me decía que no estaba disponible en esos momentos, que intentara luego. Pero lo cierto es que simplemente no me dejó entrar durante ratoo!! =(_

_Tal y como el nombre del capítulo, tengo una noticia buena y una mala. La buena es que este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior...estoy releyendo el que sigue, viendo qué le puedo agregar y dónde. La mala es que el 9 de Marzo comienzo las clases y a pesar de que en los primeros días no hacemos CASI nada, estoy en el úiltimo año y creo que nos darán con un caño xP_

_En fin, haré todo lo posible por alargar los capítulos y subirlos si es que el cole y FanFiction me dejan._

_**Y ATENCIÓN: NO VOY A DEJAR DE POSTEAR ESTE FIC**, si me atraso les diré, pero este fic está terminado y por eso voy a subir hasta la última palabra del final. =P_

_Bueno, ahora dejaré de hablar y espero que el capítulo les guste ^^_

_Muchas gracias harucino por el review y por poner mi historia en tus favoritos!! =D_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Buenas y malas noticias**

En la casa de Amy, las chicas habían estado hablando de su vuelta a Japón.

-Un nuevo enemigo aparecerá. Setsuna nos lo advirtió y nos dijo que volviéramos para protegerlas. Es muy poderoso y peligroso.

-¿Y por qué esta en la Tierra? ¿A qué vino? - preguntó Darien

-Está buscando a alguien. Sabemos que es una guerrera, pero no sabemos quién es y por qué. - respondió Haruka

-¿A una guerrera? - se extrañó Rei

-Si. Además, Setsuna nos dijo que es capaz de matar a quien se interponga en su búsqueda. - dijo Haruka

-Tampoco sabemos de dónde proviene, así que no podremos averiguar mucho de él. -siguió Michiru

-Setsuna nos dijo que la forma en que ataca es despiadada, a sus prisioneros los castiga hasta que mueren, y no perdona a nadie. - Todas las chicas pusieron caras de terror ante lo que les contaban Haruka y Michiru.

-Es horrible... ¿quién podría ser capaz de algo tan atroz?

-Pero no estaremos solas... no estamos sólo nosotras. - dijo Michiru

-¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó Lita

-Setsuna nos contó que vendrían más guerreras. Cuatro fue el numero que dijo. Vendrán a ayudarnos. - terminó Haruka

-Tal vez es a una de ellas a quien están buscando el enemigo - opinó Amy.

-¿Pero quiénes?- preguntó Serena. Michiru y Haruka se encogieron de hombros mientras negaban con la cabeza. Definitivamente era poco lo que Setsuna sabía y les había contado.

-A propósito... ¿quién era la chica que estaba aquí? - preguntó Haruka.

-Bueno, - empezó Serena - la encontramos en la playa. Ella estaba flotando en el mar y nosotras las rescatamos. Casi se ahoga, pero logramos salvarla. - ella lo miró a Darien mientras decía esa última frece.

-Decidimos traerla a mi casa porque sabía que mi mamá estaría aquí y podría ayudarla. - dijo Amy - Su nombre es Soraia y tiene la misma edad que nosotras.

-¿Y a qué se refería cuando dijo que había recordado algo?

-Bueno, - dijo Rei - creemos que perdió la memoria, porque no recuerda nada anterior a lo que pasó en la playa. Tal vez, en el mar se golpeó con algo, y por eso ahora no se acuerda.

-Creo que este no es el momento apropiado para relacionarse con una extraña que misteriosamente no se acuerda de nada.

-Pero tú dijiste que era UN enemigo, y por lo tanto es un hombre. - dijo Lita

-Si, pero ella podría ser una sirviente o el enemigo disfrazado. Es muy peligroso.- le contestó Haruka. Michiru le tomó la mano y ella lo entendió como una señal. - Debemos irnos, pero tengan cuidado con esa chica…o con cualquier otra persona. De todos modos, las estaremos cuidando.- las dos chicas se despidieron de las demás, y le dieron a Serena el número de un móvil, por si querían contactarlas. Cuando se subieron al coche, enseguida comenzó a llover, y al irse, Mina y Soraia llegaron. Al ver que estaba lloviendo, ambas se miraron extrañadas. Luego, entraron a la casa.

-¿Y cómo les fue? - preguntó una impaciente Lita

-Encontramos la casa…y a quien vivía allí. - dijo Soraia

-¿Y recuerdas a esa persona? - preguntó Amy

-Si. Era un chico, y era tal como lo recordaba. Pero, estaba algo alterado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Él me conocía, y al verme se alegró. Pero luego me dijo que tenía que irme de allí. Dijo que corría peligro.

-Dijo que alguien la estaba buscando y que se tenía que esconder - agregó Mina -. Todo sonaba muy extraño.

-Soraia, ¿no recuerdas nada más? - preguntó Rei con un tono de incertidumbre

-Estoy haciendo lo posible, pero hasta ahora lo único que pude recordar fue la casa.

-Él dijo que teníamos que esconderla y creo que deberíamos hacerle caso, ¿no creen?

-De acuerdo. - dijo Serena - Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Mis padres no están porque se tomaron unas minis vacaciones junto con mi hermano.- Darien la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí, de verdad se los agradezco.- dijo Soraia

-Entonces, mejor nos vamos porque ya está oscuro afuera, y pienso que deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees?

-Serena...-dijeron todos resignados. Todavía no parecían no haberse acostumbrado a que ella siempre quisiera comer.

En la casa de Serena, ella y Soraia prepararon algo de arroz con un poco de atún, y se sentaron a la mesa a comer. Al terminar, Serena le mostró su cuarto y luego el de su hermano, en el cual ella dormiría.

A los pocos minutos de acostarse, Serena estaba completamente dormida. Pero Soraia no podía dormir, pensando en el chico de la hermosa casa. Ella parecía recordarlo, pero no se acordaba totalmente de él. Tratada de poder acordarse de algo más, pero en los inútiles intentos, se quedó dormida.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Serena terminó de preparar el desayuno, ambas se sentaron en la mesa. Mientras estaban comiendo, el teléfono sonó.

_-Hola Serena, soy yo, Lita._

-Hola Lita, ¿qué ocurre?

_-No vas a creerlo, ¡pero nuestro deseo se cumplió!_

-¿De qué estás hablando?

_-Enciende la televisión y pon en el canal 8. ¡Rápido!_

-De acuerdo. - Serena cortó, fue hasta la sala y encendió el televisor. Obedeció lo que Lita le había dicho y cuando vio lo que estaban pasando no pudo creerlo. Sinceramente no podía ser cierto. ¡Eran ellos! ¡Los Three Lights habían vuelto a Tokio! Un periodista del noticiero les hacía preguntas mientras trataban de salir del aeropuerto.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse en Tokio?_

_-Sólo nos quedaremos unas semanas. Vinimos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones en Tokio - _respondía un elegante Yaten

_-¿Darán algún concierto?_

_-Si, probablemente lo hagamos. - _dijo Taiki

_-Solo tienen que estar pendientes de las noticias. -_ dijo Seiya

Pero antes de que el reportero pudiera hacerle alguna otra pregunta, los tres chicos se subieron al coche que los esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Serena empezó a saltar de la emoción. Estaba atónita ante lo que había visto. No pensaba que ellos volverían a la Tierra. Pensaba que no los vería nunca más.

-¿Amigos tuyos? - preguntó Soraia, ante la emoción que tenía Serena.

-Sí. Hacía tiempo que no los veía, y temía no volver a hacerlo - se dirigió a las escaleras pero antes de subir agregó:-. Puedes terminar de desayunar. Yo me daré un baño, ¿de acuerdo?- Soraia asintió con la cabeza. Pero mientras Serena todavía se bañaba, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Soraia no estaba segura de si atender o no, puesto que estaba en casa ajena y eso sería descortés. Pero luego Serena le dijo desde el baño, con todo agradable.

-Soraia, ¿podrías atender el teléfono, por favor?

Obedeciendo y temiendo que la persona que había llamado cortara por la espera, Soraia corrió al teléfono y atendió.

-¿Hola? - nadie contestaba - ... ¿Hola? -_Quien estaba en el teléfono respondió (*) _- No, Serena no puede atender el teléfono ahora. ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado? - _(*) _- Disculpe, ¿que dijo? - _(*)_ - Si, cuando la vea se lo diré. - _(*)_ - Adiós. - ambos cortaron y Serena, que había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse, salía del baño.

-¿Quién era? - preguntó mientras se terminaba de poner una de sus zapatillas

-Seiya Kou. - cuando escuchó ese nombre, Serena perdió el equilibrio al estar parada solo en una pierna por estar tratando de ponerse su zapatilla, y calló al suelo. Soraia se asustó - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, fue solo un golpe... ¿Qué te dijo? - dijo ella muy emocionada, pero con cara de dolor por el golpe que se había dado en la pierna.

-Dijo que pronto vendría a visitarte. - Serena abrió los ojos y la boca bien grande, muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó, acto por el cual Soraia se asustó. - ¿Qué mas dijo? - dijo un poco mas calmada

-Eh... no, no dijo nada mas... - a Serena se le empezaba a notar mucho más calmada - Solo que cuando dije que no podía atenderte, pude escuchar que dijo en voz baja "debe estar con su novio..." - Serena se sentó en la silla que tenia a su lado, y esta vez, sus ojos y su rostro mostraban tristeza. Sentía mucha pena por Seiya, ya que sabía que él seguía enamorado de ella. Pero ellos sólo podían ser amigos. Soraia la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Tienes novio? - Serena levantó la mirada

-Si. - dijo con una sonrisa - Es Darien - Soraia se sorprendió al oír eso, pero no lo "reflejó" en su rostro. - En dos meses nos casamos. - y ahora, expresó una enorme sonrisa y se rió. Soraia solo le sonrió

-Felicidades - dijo Soraia

-Estoy tan emocionada - dijo Serena.

En la tarde, Serena y Soraia fueron a ver a las chicas al santuario de Rei y les contaron quién había llamado. Técnicamente, fue Serena quien contó todo, ya que Soraia era la primera vez que había oído hablar de Seiya... o eso creía de acuerdo a lo que recordaba. Entre todas, quedaron en encontrarse a la mañana en casa de Serena.

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir a las 12 de la noche. Serena estaba tan nerviosa por lo que había dicho Seiya, que no podía dormir. Pero luego de una hora de estar "dando vueltas" en la cama, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Esa mañana, Serena se despertó temprano por el mismo motivo por el que no se podía dormir. "¿Cuándo vendrá? ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué va a hacer?" Esas y otras preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Serena todo el tiempo. Soraia seguía durmiendo, y ella no quería despertarla, así que se decidió a bajar a la cocina. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Serena fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta sin preguntar antes quién era, pensando que era alguna de las chicas. Pero lo cierto fue que no era ninguna de ellas.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado ^^_

_Dejen un review si les gustó el capítulo o si puedo hacer algo más por ustedes ^^_

_Gracias por leer y saludos!!! =D  
_


	5. Una visita inesperada

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Bueno, primero **les quiero volver a pedir disculpas** por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo. No pude estirarlo mucho al cap, lo siento por eso también._

_Hace dos semanas empecé el cole y no es como los años anteriores en que por ser los primeros días no te daban tarea =S _

_**Odio cuando los profesores te dan tanta tarea porque creen que no tienes otras cosas que hacer** ¬¬ Hace semanas que no puedo escribir decentemente en la computadora en alguna de mis historias por las cosas que debo hacer =S_

_Pero algo bueno saqué por lo menos de una materia... gracias a una investigación enviada como tarea por la profe, ahora soy vegetariana =D jejeje xP  
_

_Gracias a los que siguen mi historia y me esperan (=P) y además dejan comentarios!! ^^_

**_Me alegra tanto saber que al menos alejándolos un poco de la realidad los puedo hacer sonreir ^^_**

_Creo que a esto ya se los dije, pero lo voy a repetir por las dudas:** este fic de Sailor Moon ya está terminado y por eso no voy a dejar de postear los capítulos. Si me tardo mucho no se preocupen porque voy a seguirlo, y si se cansan de esperar, antes de decidir dejar de entrar aquí, encíenme un mensaje diciendo que quieren el siguiente capítulo ¡ahora!** jajajajaja =P_

_Bueno, los dejaré leer el cap y espero que les guste!! ^^_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 5: una visita inesperada**

-¡Ho... - Serena se quedó helada al ver a Seiya en la puerta - ...la! - Seiya estaba mirando hacia abajo en el momento en que abrió, y cuando la vio, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al igual que Serena cuando reaccionó de que él estaba allí.

-Serena... - dijo Seiya sorprendido. Ella estaba más linda que lo que él recordaba. Su pelo se veía más dorado cuando los rayos de sol la iluminaban. Estaba un poco más alta, y aún tenía esa cara de niña inocente, aunque estuviese más grande. Seiya también estaba un poco más alto, y ahora su pelo se veía negro platinado a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran un poco más claros y brillantes, por lo que estaban en un tono intermedio entre azules y celestes. Ambos estaban parados en la puerta, mirándose y sonriéndole el uno al otro, y no decían ni hacían nada.

-Eh... pasa - dijo por fin Serena, apartándose de la puerta

-Gracias... - dijo Seiya, mientras entraba a la casa. Cuando terminó de pasar, Serena cerró la puerta y se quedaron parados, enfrentados. Parecía que Seiya quería decir algo para romper el silencio, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Los ojos de Serena se veían felices, y cada vez brillaban más.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Serena - dijo por fin Seiya. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Serena se acerco a él y lo abrazó bien fuerte, tanto, que Seiya casi sentía que no podía respirar. Pero la verdad es que no le importaba. Ese era el momento más feliz desde que había vuelto.

Soraia se había despertado hacían cinco minutos, se había cambiado y estaba peinándose. Luego, miró hacia la mesa de luz de Serena y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver algo que había visto en su sueño de esa noche. Estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, pero el ruido de la puerta de la entrada que se cerraba la distrajo. Se quedó unos segundos tratando de escuchar si eran las chicas, ya que eran ruidosas al entrar a una casa. Ella lo sabía porque el día anterior al entrar al santuario de Rei, hicieron mucho ruido al verlas a Serena y a ella. Pero no escuchaba nada. Entonces, decidió abrir la puerta del cuarto cautelosamente y la dejó entreabierta, se acercó a la escalera y vio a Serena, emocionada, abrazada con alguien. Ella no lo conocía, pero llegó a pensar que era con quien engañaba a Darien. No sabía por qué, pero un sentimiento de rabia recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró. No hizo un gran estruendo, pero hizo el suficiente ruido como para hacer que Serena y Seiya se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí y que se separaran del susto.

-Soraia. - dijo Serena - Ya estás levantada. Pensé que seguías dormida y no quise despertarte. - Seiya estaba algo sorprendido de ver a aquella chica bajando las escaleras, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro - Él es Seiya, uno de los cantantes de los Three Lights. Seiya, ella es Soraia, una amiga.

-Hola Seiya. - dijo Soraia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras él cerraba un poco los ojos, para mirarla mejor

- Eh... ¿puede que nos conozcamos de antes? Siento como si ya te hubiera visto. - dijo Seiya

-No lo sé. - dijo Soraia apartando la vista y tragando un poco de saliva - No lo recuerdo.

-Hace unos días, la encontramos inconciente en el mar y la reanimamos. - dijo Serena - Ella perdió la memoria. Las chicas y yo nos ofrecimos a cuidarla hasta que pueda recuperarse.

-Oh, lo siento. - se disculpó Seiya - No te preocupes, seguro que pronto podrás acordarte de todo.

-Si, seguro. - dijo Soraia, con una sonrisa. En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta. Eran las chicas. Saludaron a Serena, quien les había abierto, y al pasar a su casa, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Seiya allí.

-¡Seiya! - gritaron las cuatro chicas al unísono, con alegría y sorpresa. Seiya también estaba alegre de verlas. Todas se le acercaron y lo abrazaron. Después de todo, hacía tres años que no se veían ni sabían nada de los Three Lights. Todos los presentes, excepto Soraia se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del recibidor de Serena. Lita se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Soraia?- le preguntó

-Eh...quisiera darme una ducha primero. Si no les molesta, cuando termine, bajaré y me sentaré con ustedes.

-Claro, no hay problema. - Soraia subió las escaleras y Lita se sentó junto con los demás.

Hablaron de muchas cosas. Cada vez que alguna mencionaba a Darien, y especialmente Serena, Seiya suspiraba algo molesto, pero disimuladamente, para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta. Pero de lo que ninguna dijo una palabra, fue sobre el casamiento de Serena y Darien. Las chicas esperaban ansiosas el momento en que Serena le dijera sobre eso, para ver cómo reaccionaba Seiya, ya habían decidido que ella sería quien le dijera. Aunque presentían que desde un principio, él sabía que eso ocurriría, y no habría nada que hiciera que Serena se arrepintiera de su decisión. Pero aún así, ella no dijo nada.

-¿Y dónde están Yaten y Taiki? - preguntó Mina

-Bueno, ellos quisieron quedarse en el hotel. Ambos dicen que están cansados por el viaje.

-¿Y por qué volvieron? - preguntó curiosa Rei

-Eh...bueno...- Seiya parecía nervioso, y no sabía que decir - vinimos a dar algunos conciertos. Para nuestras admiradoras, ya saben. - las chicas parecieron no dudar ante la respuesta de Seiya, e inmediatamente sonrieron. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Serena se levantó de su asiento, y abrió la puerta. Era Darien. Al verlo, Seiya le levantó rápidamente, pero no se movió de su lugar. Las chicas también se pararon, y saludaron a Darien.

-Seiya - dijo Darien con algo de sorpresa por verlo allí - Vi en las noticias que habían vuelto a Tokio. Que bueno que estén devuelta.

-Darien, que bueno verte - dijo Seiya, dijo un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Estamos listas - dijo Serena

-De acuerdo. - dijo Darien, pasando su mirada por cada una de las chicas. - ¿En dónde está Soraia? - preguntó

-Estaba tomando un baño, pero ya debe haber terminado. Iré por ella. - respondió Lita, y de inmediato subió por las escaleras en busca de ella.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? - preguntó Darien

-Ehh... no. Seguramente tienen muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero interrumpir.

-Oh, vamos Seiya. - insistió Mina - Ven con nosotras al parque. - las otras chicas asentían con la cabeza en señal de que aceptara.

-Eh... bueno, creo que podré ir esta vez. - dijo Seiya, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Lita subió y buscó a Soraia en el cuarto. Luego ambas bajaron por las escaleras.

-¿Adivinen qué? ¡Seiya viene con nosotras! - les dijo alegremente Mina antes de que terminaran de bajar

-¡Genial! - dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

Todos salieron de la casa de Serena, y fueron a la vereda, mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Estaban a 3 cuadras de la plaza, y al empezar a caminar, Serena se puso a un lado de Darien y le tomó el brazo. A su lado iban Mina, Amy, y Soraia. Del otro lado, Lita, Seiya y Rei.

Al llegar a la plaza todos siguieron caminado por los senderos que conducían a darle una vuelta entera. Mientras aún caminaban, dos personas que venían detrás de ellos, por lo que no pudieron verlos, los saludaron.

-Oigan, que casualidad encontrarlos aquí - dijo una voz familiar.

Era Yaten, acompañado de Taiki. Todos, menos Seiya y Soraia los saludaron alegremente. Luego, Serena les presentó a Soraia, como una amiga.

-Que bueno que regresaron. Los extrañábamos mucho chicos. - dijo felizmente Mina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos menos Soraia, quien de vez en cuando soltaba alguna risita por lo que decía, todos comenzaron a hablar. Seiya, quien ahora estaba al costado de Darien, lo codeó despacio y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, que le indicó que quería decirle algo. Darien aunque estaba sorprendido por la llamada de atención de Seiya, entendió y se corrió dos pasos hacia atrás, junto con él.

-Necesitamos decirles algo muy importante. - dijo Seiya, en voz baja, para que los demás no los oyeran - ¿Podrías llevarte a Soraia unos minutos para poder hablar con los demás? Luego te contarán - Darien lo miró extrañado, pero ascendió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Soraia y en voz baja, pero no tanto, le dijo:

-Soraia, ¿me acompañarías a buscar unos refrescos para tomar con los chicos? - Soraia de dio la vuelta, ya que Darien estaba detrás de ella, y con cara de boba, asintió, y luego empezó a caminar junto a Darien, en dirección a un pequeño almacén que se estaba en frente de donde ellos se encontraba. Serena, al darse cuenta de que ambos se alejaban del grupo, se giró la cabeza hacia atrás, muy extrañada por la propuesta de Darien hacia Soraia. "¿Por qué le pediría a ella que lo acompañe y no a mi?", pensaba ella. Pero luego, una voz la quitó de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes. - dijo Seiya - Yo le pedí que hiciera eso.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Serena, con un poco de preocupación.

-Porque necesitamos hablar con ustedes. - respondió Taiki. Las chicas los miraron sorprendidas por esas palabras.

-¿Las outer sailors están aquí? - preguntó Yaten

-Si. Haruka y Michiru están aquí, pero Setsuna y Hotaru no han regresado aún. - contestó Serena - ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

-Porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rei, aunque todas quería hacerles la misma pregunta

-Nosotros no volvimos para dar conciertos para nuestros fans. - dijo Seiya. Las chicas los miraron confundidas -Volvimos porque estamos buscando a alguien.

-Y... ¿necesitan ayuda para buscarla? - preguntó Mina

-Si. - dijo Seiya

-Pero es una buena persona, ¿verdad? - preguntó Amy, quien rogaba oír que si

-Si - dijo Taiki, aliviando a las chicas

-Sin embargo... - siguió Yaten - esa no es la única razón por la que acudimos a ustedes. También necesitamos su ayuda para luchar.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que es una buena persona? - preguntó Lita

-Si, lo es. Pero tenemos que encontrarla pronto, o ya no lo será. - dijo Seiya

-¿"Encontrarla"? ¿O sea que es una chica? - dedujo Serena

-Si, así es. - respondió Yaten

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos para encontrarla para que no tengamos que enfrentarnos a ella? - preguntó Mina

-Bueno, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero debemos encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga primero.

-Entonces hay alguien más buscándola... y ese alguien no es bueno. - dijo Amy

-Y por lo que dicen, es una sola persona, ¿verdad? - terminó Rei

-Es verdad. - dijo Seiya - Pero tiene el poder de crear secuaces.

-No son tan fuertes como él, pero son un estorbo. - y antes de que Yaten siguiera hablando, Seiya, Taiki y él vieron que Darien y Soraia estaban a unos metros de ellos.

-Luego les seguiremos contando sobre esto. - dijo Seiya

-Gracias por acompañarme - dijo Darien, quien caminaba a un lado de Soraia hacia el almacén. Ella estaba sorprendida de que le pidiera que lo acompañe, sobretodo porque lo conocía de unos días. Habían hablado antes en casa de Rei, pero siempre lo habían hecho incorporando a las chicas a su diálogo.

-No te molestes. - dijo Soraia. Al contestar se había sonrojado un poco, pero Darien no lo notó. Claro, ¿cómo no sonrojarse ante un chico tan lindo como él? Sus brillantes ojos azules parecían brillar aún más ante la luz de los rayos del Sol; su cálida sonrisa, demostrándole que esas palabras que salían de su corazón eran sinceras.

Al llegar al lugar, Darien pidió algunas cosas, pagó y quien lo estaba atendiendo le dio dos bolsas. Tomó una de ellas y antes de que pudiera tomar la otra, Soraia lo hizo. Luego comenzaron a caminar de regreso a donde estaban los demás, aunque despacio.

-¿Pudiste recordar algo? - le preguntó Darien

-No, me es muy difícil poder acordarme.

-No te preocupes, ya podrás recordarlo. - dijo Darien - Hace unos años, yo también perdí la memoria.

-¿Si? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Eh...fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando desperté no podía recordar una parte de mi vida. Sólo eran unas semanas, pero aún así me sentía incompleto.

-¿Y pudiste acordarte? - preguntó intrigada Soraia. Ella estaba interesada en lo que Darien le estaba contando.

- Si, luego de un tiempo me acordé de todo. Quienes estaban junto a mi fueron de gran ayuda. Pero la mayor parte de mis recuerdos los recuperé en sueños.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, mientras estaba dormido, soñaba lo que no podía recordar.

-Oh... bueno, ya que lo dices, hoy soñé algo. Pero lo raro fue al despertar. ¿Alguna vez... - Soraia dejó de hablar. Darien la miró, esperando que terminara de hablar. Pero ella no decía nada

-¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Darien

-No, nada, no importa. No tiene lógica lo que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué? Vamos, pregúntame, no seas tímida.- dijo Darien, intrigado y con una sonrisa, a lo que Soraia se sonrojó un poco.

-De acuerdo, pero no pienses que estoy loca por lo que voy a decir. - Darien se rió un instante - ¿Alguna vez has soñado con un objeto que nunca has visto, o en mi caso que no recuerdo, y cuando despiertas, estaba allí? - Darien la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada - Sabía que quedaría como una loca si te preguntaba eso. - dijo ella con un tono algo divertido. Darien se rió, pero esta vez fueron segundos, pocos, pero varios.

-No te preocupes, no pienso que estás loca ni nada de eso. Sé a qué te refieres, pero no, nunca me ha pasado. - dijo Darien, aún riendo, haciendo que ella riera también - ¿Y qué es ese objeto?

-Bueno, no sé qué es... pero si quieres, luego podría mostrártelo. Tal ves, tu sepas lo que es.

-Lo haría con gusto. - dijo Darien, con una gran sonrisa. Soraia se embobaba cuando él sonreía, pero aún más, cuando le sonreía a ella. Cuando Darien terminó de hablar, ambos subieron a la vereda y se reunieron con los demás.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos. - dijo Yaten

-Esperen. - dijo Serena - Los invito a todos a almorzar a mi casa. ¿Qué les parece?

-Eso sería genial - dijo Mina

-Aquí compré algunas cosas - dijo Darien

-Y yo podría cocinar - agregó Lita

-Bueno, no lo sé... - dijo Seiya, dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a sus amigos - ¿Qué dicen chicos? - Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y luego todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Serena.

* * *

_Si quisieran hacer alguna crítica (buena o mala) sobre mi fic, no duden e enviarme un mensaje o review diciéndome sugerencias sobre cómo mejorar. ^^_

**_Se los agradezco mucho por volver y por agregar la historia a favoritos =D_**

_Saludos!! **(L)**_


	6. ¿Quién es la guerrera?

_Holaaa!!!!_

_Perdooooon!!!! xD_

_Ay, siento mucho no haber podido cargar ni siquiera una pequeña parte del capítulo, pero es que desde que empecé el colegio, me dieron un monton de cosas para hacer y estudiar T.T_

_Algunos días me acordaba de que tenía que volver aquí, pero luego se me olvidaba...Pero aquí estoy, al fin! ^^_

_No pude retocar mucho del capítulo original por el mismo motivo que les mencioné recién (^) pero bueno... espero me perdonen._

_Muchas gracias por esperarme este largo tiempo, por dejar reviews y todo su apoyo ^^. Muchisimas gracias a los nuevos lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios y que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos =D_

_No los demoro más, sean libres de leer el cap =)  
_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 6: la historia reci****é****n comienza**

Cuando llegaron, Darien y Soraia dejaron las bolsas en la cocina, y Lita, quien había entrado detrás de ellos, sacó todas las cosas que había en ellas. Amy la ayudó a preparar el almuerzo junto con Lita. Serena y Rei colocaron los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

La comida estuvo lista y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a saborear la exquisita comida que habían preparado.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que terminaron de comer, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se retiraron de la casa de Serena, aunque antes de irse, le dijeron si podían reunirse allí el día siguiente en la tarde, para contarles bien sobre la persona a quien buscaban. Serena asintió y luego se fueron.

En la noche, Serena llamó a Haruka para avisarles de la reunión en su casa. A Haruka se le tensó la voz cuando escuchó el nombre de Seiya, y al principio, se resistió a ir. Pero luego, Michiru la calmó y cedió. Mientras hablaban, Soraia escuchó que planeaban reunirse, y decidió que al día siguiente se iría a otro lado, para que los demás pudieran hablar tranquilos.

Al día siguiente, unos minutos antes de la hora en que los demás comenzarían a llegar, Serena decidió ir por unas cosas para convidarles.

Cuando llegó, encontró una pequeña nota sobre la mesa.

_Estaré en la plaza tomando un poco de aire. _

_Regreso en un rato._

_Soraia _

Luego, las chicas llegaron junto con Darien. Unos minutos después, entraron Michiru y Haruka, y luego los Three Lights.

-¿Y de qué nos querían hablar? - preguntó impaciente Haruka

-Las llamé porque ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda. - dijo Serena.

-¿Para qué? - preguntó Michiru

-Para encontrar a alguien. - contestó Seiya

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Haruka, no muy amablemente

-Y también para luchar contra alguien - dijo Taiki. Haruka y Michiru se miraron.

-¿A quién están buscando? - preguntó Michiru extrañada

-A una guerrera. - respondió Seiya. Todos, excepto ellos tres, se miraron confundidos.

-¿Una guerrera? - preguntó sorprendido Darien

-Si. Ella está en peligro, y si no la encontramos pronto, lo estaremos nosotros, y ustedes también. - todos estaban muy sorprendidos de aquello que había dicho Yaten

-Déjennos contarles lo que pasó. - dijo Seiya. - Hace unas semanas, Sailor Cosmos vino a nuestro planeta, en busca de un refugio. Estaba huyendo de un ser maligno. Cuando llegó, estaba herida, ya que había luchado contra éste, pero era demasiado fuerte. Nos pidió que la ocultáramos, porque si ese ser la encontraba, la mataría. Nuestra reina aceptó enseguida su pedido, y fue ocultada en un lugar donde nadie ni nada la encontraría. Pero por desgracia, el ser la había seguido hacia nuestro planeta.

-¿Y quién es ese ser? - preguntó Rei

-Se hace llamar "Sombra". No tiene forma propia, pero se manifiesta como una sombra, por lo que nadie se da cuenta de su presencia. Para poder atacar a quien sea, primero tiene que habitar en cuerpo de alguien. Cuando se apodera de alguien, esa persona no puede hacer cosas por su propia voluntad, sino que es controlado por la sombra. Mientras más días se encuentra apoderada de la persona, más fuerte es, y se hace más difícil de quitarla del cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a nuestro planeta, se apoderó del cuerpo de un chico de nuestra edad. Su nombre es Alejandro. Él estaba siendo entrenado junto con otras dos personas para ser guerreras estelares y proteger a la reina y a nuestro planeta. - dijo Seiya

-¿Y cómo supieron que este ser se había apoderado del cuerpo de ese chico?

-Porque hirió a uno de sus compañeros... y asesinó al otro. - dijo seriamente Taiki. Las chicas quedaron perplejas por lo que los chicos les contaban, y quedaron horrorizadas por lo que había dicho Taiki.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? - preguntó Amy

-Porque se interpusieron en su objetivo. - respondió Yaten

-Sailor Cosmos - dijo Michiru

-Sus dos compañeros se enfrentaron con él, pero estaba dominado por el ser maligno. Era muy fuerte. - dijo Taiki

-Sólo le tomó unos cuantos minutos encontrarla, y cuando lo hizo, estaba dispuesta a asesinarla. Sailor Cosmos ya no tenía escapatoria, así que su única salida era enfrentarse a él. Todos los que pudieron intentaron ayudarla, pero terminaban heridos y hasta algunos en coma. Lo intentaron todo, pero no podían ni acercárseles.

-¿Y dónde estaban ustedes? - dijo con desagrado Haruka

-Es que en realidad quienes quedaron en coma, fuimos Yaten y yo. - dijo Taiki.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sailor Cosmos? - preguntó Serena

-Bueno, Sombra quiso eliminarla a través de un rayo de luz maligna muy poderoso, el mismo con el que asesinó a su compañero. Pero cuando trató de hacer lo mismo con Sailor Cosmos, alguien pudo derrotarlo.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No era que lo habían intentado todo? - inquirió Lita

-En realidad, casi todo. Lo único con que no habían tratado, era con un cristal.

-Y me imagino que has sido tu quien la salvó, ¿no es así Seiya? - dijo con ironía Haruka

-No, no fui yo. Fue su compañera Jaia, a quien había herido.

-¿Pero cómo pudo salvarla con un cristal? - preguntó Mina

-Todos los habitantes de mi planeta poseen un cristal. Si ese cristal se rompe, quien lo posea morirá. Estos cristales puede absorben cualquier tipo de energía, y luego liberarla. En este caso, Jaia tenía un cristal llamado Amoena.

-Significa "agradable", en latín. - dijo Haruka

-Cuando Sombra lanzó el rayo, ella tomó su cristal, y se puso en su camino. El cristal absorbió la energía y luego la liberó, y cuando lo hizo, fue en la dirección en donde estaba Alejandro. El rayo no llegó a matarlo, sólo lo hirió gravemente. Pero la energía que el cristal liberó era tan poderosa, que hizo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. - dijo Seiya. Todos los presentes tenían una expresión de horror en sus rostros por lo que los chicos les contaban -

-¿Y la chica murió? - preguntó horrorizada Serena

-Sí, así es. Pero luego Sailor Cosmos la revivió. - dijo Yaten

-¿Cómo que la revivieron? - preguntó confundida Haruka

-Bueno, Sailor Cosmos estaba muy agradecida por nuestra ayuda, pero muy apenada por que Jaia haya dado su vida por protegerlos. Por eso, le entregó parte de su energía y sus poderes, haciendo que el cristal se reconstruyera. Por haber sacrificado su vida, cuando ella despertó, nuestra reina la nombró Sailor Star. - dijo Seiya

-¿Pero no es que son tres Sailors Stars? - preguntó Michiru

-La reina Fireball la nombró cuarta Sailor Star. - respondió Taiki. Quienes estaban escuchándolos, quedaron asombrados con eso

-¿Es ella la guerrera que están buscando? - preguntó Darien

-Sí. - respondió Seiya

-¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Ella huyó? - preguntó Amy

-Pues, puede decirse que sí. - dijo Yaten

-Un día después de la lucha, Alejandro despertó. Él ya no estaba completamente dominado por Sombra, así que volvió a la sociedad. - dijo Seiya

-¿A qué se refieren con "completamente"? - preguntó Darien

-Cuando el mismo rayo que Sombra había usado, lo impactó, quedó inconsciente e hizo que parte de él muriera. Aún así, la otra parte dentro de él estaba herida y no podía manifestarse hasta recuperarse. Por lo tanto, en esos momentos, no tenía control sobre Alejandro.

-Y lo hizo muy rápido, ¿no? - preguntó Haruka

-Más rápido de lo que creíamos - dijo Taiki

-Para cuando se recuperó, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con nosotros. Pero no quiso hacerlo. Prefirió irse a otro lugar. - los presentes allí quedaron sorprendidos

-Cobarde... - balbuceó Lita

-Cuando trató de huir de nuestro planeta, Alejandro no se lo permitió. Y como no podía controlarlo, ideó una estrategia. - dijo Yaten

-Sombra sabía que la razón por la que él no se iría de allí, era Jaia.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó con intriga Mina

-Porque estaba enamorado de ella... - dijo Haruka. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos del asombro

-Sí. Alejandro estaba enamorado de Jaia, y no se iría sin ella. - dijo Seiya - Así que Sombra convenció a Alejandro para que se fuera del planeta con Jaia.

-Pero ella no quería irse con él.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Serena. Seiya, quien iba a responderle, miró a Haruka por unos segundos, como esperando a que respondiera. Ella lo miró, pero no dijo nada

-Esta vez no me sé la respuesta. - dijo Haruka con algo de ironía

-Porque ella no lo amaba. - dijo Darien de repente

-Y Jaia estaba enamorada de alguien más, ¿verdad? - dedujo Serena

-Así es. - dijo Taiki

-Cuando Alejandro intentó llevársela con él, Jaia se resistió. Incluso llegó a amenazarla con destruir el planeta si no se iban juntos. - dijo Seiya

Jaia utilizó sus poderes para detenerlo, pero como no los había desarrollado todavía, sólo logró herirlo. - dijo Yaten

-Ella nos pidió ayuda y luchamos todos juntos. Pero aún así, no era suficiente. En un momento en la lucha, él desapareció, y apareció detrás de Jaia. - dijo Seiya

-Ejerció un poder sobre ella que hizo que Jaia se desmallara. Luego de eso, Alejandro se la llevó del planeta y nosotros lo seguimos. Durante la huída, lo atacamos. Pero al conseguir que uno de nuestros ataques le diera, Alejandro la soltó, y ella cayó en la Tierra. - Taiki

-¿Y qué pasó con él? - preguntó Serena

-Él también cayó en la Tierra, y por eso tenemos que encontrar a Jaia antes de que él lo haga primero. - dijo Seiya

-¿Y por qué es tan importante que los ayudemos? - dijo Haruka

-Porque si no nos ayudan, él destruirá a este planeta. - dijo algo enojado Seiya - Además, los tres juntos no podemos contra Alejandro. Es demasiado fuerte.

-No se preocupen, les ayudaremos a encontrar a Jaia y a luchar contra Sombra. - dijo Serena

-Oigan... ¿y cómo es ese tal Alejandro? - preguntó pensativa Mina.

-¡Mina! - dijeron todos a la vez

-No, no. Lo pregunto enserio. - dijo Mina con sinceridad

-Bueno, él es alto, rubio y de ojos color verdes. ¿Por qué? - Preguntó intrigado Seiya, mientras Mina abría bien los ojos y se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-Ese... ese es el chico que fuimos a ver el otro día con Soraia. - respondió Mina luego de unos segundos

-¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron todos los demás al unísono

-De verdad se los digo. El otro día cuando la acompañé a ver la casa de la que se había cordado, un chico igual al que me acabas de describir salió desde dentro. - todos comenzaron a asimilar lo que sabían para sacar una conclusión - Es más, ese chico le dijo a Soraia que se tenía que ir porque sino algo terrible le iba a ocurrir.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que Soraia es esa guerrera que están buscando? - preguntó sorprendida Rei

-No, no puede ser. - dijo de repente Seiya

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó Amy

-Porque Jaia no es como ella. Ella tiene el pelo de color rubio y largo. En cambio Soraia lo tiene corto y de color negro.

-Pero aún si no es ella a quien buscan, Seiya es el chico que vivía en la casa. - dijo Mina. Los Three Lights se miraron entre ellos. De pronto, Seiya se quedó parado sin decir nada, y pensativo.

-Esperen... - dijo él - Tengo la misma sensación que cuando Sombra apareció en nuestro planeta...

-¿Dónde está Soraia? - preguntó Yaten

-En la plaza. - respondió Serena.

-Hay que ir por ella. -dijo Michiru. Al terminar de decir eso, todos salieron de la casa de Serena en busca de Soraia. Nadie estaba seguro de que ella fuera la guerrera que los Star Lights estaban buscando, o si ella era un señuelo, una trampa con el que Sombra los eliminaría a todos. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, Soraia estaba sentada en un banco.

-¡Soraia! - gritó Serena. Al oírla, Soraia se dio vuelta, y vio que todos estaban yendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo ella con cara de asustada.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. - dijo Darien

-De acuerdo, pero díganme qué está pasando. - dijo Soraia

-Luego te explicamos bien, pero ahora hay que irnos.

-Otra vez esa sensación. - dijo Seiya - Pero esta vez es más fuerte. Y va creciendo a cada segundo.

-Yo también puedo sentirlo. - dijo Michiru. Todos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, intentando sentir, ver u oír algo, pero nada.

De pronto, un resplandor en el cielo hizo que todos voltearan. Pero para cuando lo hicieron, algo golpeó a Seiya en el pecho, y este cayó al suelo.

* * *

_Espero que les halla gustado. Dejenme un review si es asii ^^_

_Y si no es así (xP) también. De ese modo puedo mejorarlo =)_

_Muchas gracias por pasar!!!_

_Saludos y Besos!!! (L)  
_


	7. La aparición de Sombra

LO SIENTOOOO! PERDON!

Lamento mucho haber hecho esta pausa de casi un año... T_T

Tuve varios problemas por los cuales no me sentía bien ni siquiera para subir un capítulooo :(

Pero ahora estoy biien, tengo un poco más de tiempo libre y puedo subir los capítulos! Ya, prometo no volver algo como esto nunca más! De ahora en más subiré los capítulos (aunque ya no quedan demasiados) uno cada dos días, por lo menos! También intentaré pasarles links de nuevas imágenes que voy haciendo, porque ahora sé manejar mucho mejor los programas de diseño y dibujo :D

De nuevo, y para no hacerlas esperar más, las dejo leer el capítulo, al fiin :D

Espero que les gustee, y please, comenten! :D

**Capítulo 10: la aparición de Sombra **

-¡Seiya! - gritó Serena, corriendo en dirección a él. Todos los que se encontraban en la plaza huyeron del lugar, quedando ellos solamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Soraia muy asustada

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. - la tranquilizó Darien, quien estaba a su lado. Haruka y Michiru sacaron sus plumas de transformación, pero Amy las detuvo.

-No pueden transformarse aquí. Soraia las verá. - dijo Lita en voz baja.

-Darien. - Haruka lo llamó - Llévatela de aquí.

-Ven, ayúdame a sacar a Seiya de aquí. - le dijo Darien a Soraia. Ambos se levantaron despacio y se acercaron a donde estaban Seiya y Serena. Ella estaba tratando de despertarlo, pero él estaba inconciente.

-Serena, ve con los demás y transfórmate en Sailor Moon. - le dijo Darien en voz baja, para que Soraia no escuchara. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y fue con los demás. Luego, Darien y Soraia levantaron a Seiya como pudieron y se lo llevaron detrás de un arbusto, donde también se quedaron ellos. Mientras, las sailors y los star lights se transformaron.

De repente, otra vez un resplandor se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yaten y Taiki, pero estos fueron rápidos y se apartaron a un lado. Todos miraban al lugar desde donde había provenido la luz, y trataban de ver algo. Hasta que Alejandro apareció de la nada detrás de Yaten, y lo empujó en la espalda, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Él era tal y como Seiya lo había descrito: levaba puesto un traje gris, algo diferente a los comunes. Se quedó a unos tres metros de frente donde estaban Yaten y Taiki, y a unos 4 de donde estaban las chicas, de costado.

-Ansiaba tanto en que llegara este momento... para terminar de una vez por todas con ustedes. - dijo Alejandro con un tono confiado pero peligroso

-Te equivocas. Nunca podrás acabarnos. - dijo Yaten

-Oh, claro que puedo. Estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez, pero esta no fallaré. - dijo con un tono amenazante

-¡Saeta llameante de Marte! - gritó Sailor Mars, armando en su mano un arco y una flecha de fuego, y dirigiendo su disparo hacia Alejandro, atacó.

Pero él fue mucho más rápido, y al apenas disparar, desapareció y apareció detrás de ella. Cruzó su brazo delante de ella y apretó, haciendo que Sailor Mars se asfixiara. Lita, que estaba al lado de ellos, lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Alejandro, pero él volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Espada de Urano elimina! - gritó Sailor Urano, mientras corría en dirección a Alejandro, en el instante en que volvió a aparecer, pero él se corrió. Urano intentó de nuevo, y esta vez, logró hacerle una herida profunda en su brazo derecho, por debajo del hombro. Pero cuando Urano intentó una tercera vez, él fue más rápido, y le hizo la misma herida de él, a ella. Luego apareció detrás de los Star Lights, y al darse cuenta, se dieron vuelta.

-Veo que han hecho algunos amiguitos... - dijo Alejandro - Pero aún así no podrán vencerme. Por eso, sufrirán el mismo destino que ustedes

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! - dijo Sailor Moon atacando a Alejandro, quien no fue rápido y el ataque lo impactó, haciendo que cayera unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Cuando se levantó, estaba furioso. Se transportó hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon y apareció detrás de ella, la agarró de los brazos e hizo que soltara su cetro. Luego, usó uno de sus poderes, tirando a las sailors unos tres metros más lejos de él.

Seiya seguía desmallado y Soraia trataba de despertarlo. Al ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amada, se alarmó.

-Serena - susurró Darien - Quédate aquí e intenta hacer que despierte. Volveré en un minuto.

-Espera. - le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y algo asustada - ¿A dónde irás?

-No te preocupes, volveré enseguida. Tú no te muevas de aquí. - le dijo Darien, y agachado, se fue detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de las sailors, cuidando que Alejandro no lo viera.

-¿Dónde esta Jaia? - dijo Alejandro, aún sosteniendo a Sailor Moon

-No lo sabemos. Y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos. - dijo Taiki. Alejandro se enfureció de escuchar eso, y apretó más fuerte el cuello de Serena

-Díganme dónde está... o su amiga se muere... - dijo con un tono muy amenazador

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! - dijo Sailor Júpiter, quien estaba detrás de Alejandro, mientras cientos de hojas de roble salían disparadas en dirección a él. Pero Alejandro se transportó hacia otro lugar junto con Serena.

-No lo sabemos - dijo Yaten. Alejandro apretó un poco más el cuello de Sailor Moon, quien estaba colorada por la falta de oxígeno. Forcejeaba con él, pero todo era inútil.

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! - dijo Sailor Venus, mientras un rayo de luz salió de su espejo hacia la espalda de Alejandro. Pero nuevamente se transportó hacia otro lugar junto con Sailor Moon.

Soraia seguía intentando despertar a Seiya, pero no podría.

-¿Dónde está Jaia? - preguntó una vez más.

-¡No lo sabemos! - gritaron Taiki y Yaten al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo... - dijo Alejandro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba a punto de matar a Sailor Moon, cuando algo se lo impidió. Una rosa roja que cayó del cielo lo hirió, provocando que soltara a Sailor Moon. Alejandro miró hacia donde había provenido la rosa, y vio la sombra de un hombre con traje negro, una capa y un sombrero, sobre un árbol. Mientras, Sailor Moon se apartaba de su lado y se juntaba con las chicas.

-Mi trabajo es no dejar que personas como tu lastimen a los demás.

-¿Quién eres tu? - dijo Alejandro, confundido. Quien lo había atacado, salió a la luz.

-Yo soy Tuxedo Mask - dijo

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? - dijo muy Alejandro enfadado

-¡Estrella de Sailor Maker! - dijo Sailor Star Maker apuntando hacia Alejandro, pero este se corrió a un lado

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer! - dijo centésimas más tarde, Sailor Star Healer. Era una estrategia planeada. Cuando Alejandro se moviera para esquivar el ataque de Maker, Healer lo atacaría. Y funcionó. Pero, al ser atacado, Alejandro salió despedido en dirección a donde estaban Soraia y Seiya.

Soraia lo tomó a Seiya por los hombros y lo movió de su lugar, asustada por el la situación. Alejandro, que había caído a unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos, se levantó. Al ver a Soraia en el suelo, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía por sus labios.

-Tu... - dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Luego miró a Seiya, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Dio un paso hacia delante. Nadie sabía qué quería hacer, pero fuese lo que fuera, no podían dejar que les hiciera daño.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! - dijo Sailor Mercury, pero nada pudo hacerle a Alejandro. Hizo un paso más, pero Tuxedo Mask se interpuso en su camino. Estaba con la guardia en alta, esperando que Alejandro hiciera algo, pero solo sonreía maléficamente.

Soraia no lo había visto antes, cuando salvó Sailor Moon de su muerte. Al verlo ahí parado, aunque de espaldas, se quedó boquiabierta y lo miraba muy sorprendida y confundida. Las demás chicas, que estaban viendo la escena, se fijaron en la expresión de Soraia. De su expresión de asustada, pasó a la de feliz y asombrada.

Alejandro estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento, cuando alguien lanzó un ataque directo hacia él.

-Grito mortal - dijo Sailor Pluto golpeándolo, ya que estaba desprevenido, y haciendo que éste fuera alejado de ellos. Ella estaba parada sobre una pequeña pared dentro de la plaza. Pero no estaba sola. A su lado estaba Sailor Saturno. Todos los que estaban presentes, se asombraron por el sorpresivo ataque, y por verlas a ellas allí. Las sailors estaban felices de verlas.

Alejandro se paró algo adolorido por el golpe, y antes de desaparecer de allí, dijo enfurecido: - Nos veremos en otra oportunidad...

Cuando Alejandro desapareció, Seiya empezó a parpadear, recobrando el sentido, y Soraia seguía sujetándolo por los hombros. Ella estaba asustada por lo que había pasado, pero sorprendida por la aparición de hombre con el antifaz. Miró a su alrededor, y quienes habían estado luchando contra Alejandro, habían desaparecido. Aunque no sabía quiénes eran, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturno habían desaparecido también. Luego vio que Darien, Yaten y Taiki junto con las chicas, se acercaban a donde estaban ellos.

-Acaba de reaccionar... - dijo Soraia. Los dos integrantes de los Three Lights, se agacharon a su lado y levantaron a Seiya, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, y a moverse con debilidad.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo Darien, estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Soraia lo miró por un instante, se levantó con su ayuda y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó asustada y confundida Soraia

-Eh... no lo sabemos - dijo Serena

-Mejor vayámonos de aquí antes de que vuelva. - dijo Rei

-Si, tienes razón. - dijo Michiru. Así entonces, todos regresaron a la casa de Serena.

Cuando llegaron, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka y Setsuna se fueron, ya que se había echo de noche y estaban cansadas. Darien quiso quedarse con las chicas para que no se quedaran solas luego de lo que había pasado. Serena les dijo a Yaten y a Taiki que podían llevar a Seiya a su cuarto, para que pudiera descansar. Seiya decía que tenía jaquecas por el golpe, y Soraia se ofreció a llevarle una aspirina y una bolsa con hielo. Antes de que saliera de la habitación Seiya les dio las gracias a Soraia.

-Soraia, gracias por ayudarme hoy en el parque.

-No te preocupes. - dijo Soraia. Salió de la habitación e hizo como si nada le hubiese pasado. "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida hoy Darien. - le dijo Serena, cuando Soraia subía por las escalera para llevarle las cosas a Seiya.

-Hoy, mañana y cuando tú me necesites, amor. - le contestó dulcemente Darien. Él la tomó de la cintura, acercándola y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios. - ¿Te gustaría que me quedara aquí esta noche... ? - le preguntó. Serena lo miró divertida. - Por si algo se llegara a presentar... - terminó Darien, y Serena soltó una risita.

- Me encantaría. - dijo ella

Serena y Darien prepararon la cena. Luego de cenar, los Three Lights se fueron. Les insistieron que se quedaran, pero preferían ir a descansar al hotel.

Antes de irse a dormir, Serena se dio un baño. Mientras lo hacía, Soraia estaba en su habitación, pensando lo que le había ocurrido con Seiya. Pensaba también en el hombre con el antifaz que la había defendido esa tarde en la plaza, y en el objeto que vio en sus sueño, del cual le contó a Darien. "Eso es", pensó ella. Abrió la puerta y él justo pasaba por allí.

-Darien... ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? - le preguntó Soraia. Darien la miró sorprendido, pero luego entró en el cuarto. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared del lado de adentro de la habitación con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera. Darien estaba lejos, así que se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, desde afuera. Él notaba que Soraia estaba algo tensa y nerviosa, y que su respiración era acelerada.

-Te... tengo que contar algo... - dijo ella con algo de timidez. Darien se puso serio, puesto que ella lo estaba.

-Cuéntame... - le dijo él, algo preocupado. Soraia quería hablarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Darien se acercó más, pensando que no quería que Serena los oyera. Pero inconcientemente, se había puesto a sólo unos centímetros de ella. Un poco de rubor se asomaba por el rostro de Soraia, pero no se le notaban demasiado. Darien la miraba directo a los ojos, esperando a que ella dijera algo. Por su mente se le cruzaron muchas ideas, pero ninguna lo atemorizaba tanto como la que una vocecita en su interior le decía. "No, no puede ser eso", pensaba Darien. "¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer que a una mujer se le acelere la respiración, sus latidos por minutos aumenten, y se sonroje cada vez que la miras a los ojos?", le decía una parte de él.

-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Darien algo nervioso por todos los pensamientos que se "paseaban" por su mente. Y una y otra vez, la voz en su cabeza le repetía sin cesar lo mismo.

-Es que... creo que... - decía ella. Darien estaba más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba, y el pensamiento que inundaba su mente se hacía cada vez más fuerte. "Está enamorada de ti, Darien", le decía la voz.

-Eh... es que estoy... - pero antes de que Soraia pudiera decir otra palabra, Serena salió del baño, y los vio a ambos muy cerca el uno del otro.


	8. El hombre de mis sueños

Holaaaa!

He vuelto, mucho más tarde de lo que había prometidoo u_u' Sorry de nuevoo :P

Pero sé que me sabrán comprender, porque tengo una buena escusa: universidad xD Horriiibleee! jajajaja

Bueno, aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de mi fic de Sailor Moon :D

Espero les gusteee, sigue teniendo el mismo estilo que el que venía teniendo, debo mejorar la escritura, es horripilanteee T_T

jijii, besoss!

Dejen Reviews con su opinion! :)

**

* * *

Capítulo 11: El hombre de mis sueños**

Darien se alejó un poco de Soraia, al darse cuenta de que Serena había salido. Pero ante la cara de asombro de Serena, no pudo decir nada.

-Sólo le estaba agradeciendo por haberme ayudado en la plaza. - dijo Soraia con una pequeñísima sonrisa

-Así es. - lo siguió Darien, cuando Serena lo miró a los ojos, con algo de tristeza en ellos. Serena asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta, y fue al cuarto de sus padres, donde dormiría con Darien. Él dio un paso hacia delante, pero Soraia lo detuvo.

-Darien, lo lamento, pero realmente tengo que decirte esto... - susurró Soraia

-Ahora no. - dijo Darien

-Pero...

-Ahora no Soraia. Tal vez luego hablemos. - le dijo él con autoridad pero despacio, para que Serena no lo escuchara.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Serena estaba recostada de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y parecía estar dormida. Darien se acercó, pero no los abrió. "Se vez como un ángel cuando está así..." pensó él. Se acercó más para darle un dulce beso en los labios, pero vio que una pequeña lágrima caía por la mejilla de Serena. Aunque no había pasado nada con Soraia, y ella ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que quería, Darien se sentía muy culpable al ver esa lágrima. Luego, se acostó a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo. Serena verdaderamente estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las 10:30, Darien despertó a Serena y le llevó una pequeña mesita con el desayuno a la cama. Ella se sorprendió al ver eso, y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó con una sonrisa Serena

-Es tu desayuno... en la cama. - dijo Darien con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y a qué se debe la sorpresa? - dijo Serena

-A nada... - respondió Darien. Serena levantó las cejas de sus ojos, y lo miró con una sonrisa - Eh... es que... Soraia lo preparó. - Serena lo miró sorprendida

-Hola. -dijo Soraia desde la puerta del cuarto. Serena sólo le sonrió - Oye, quería disculparme con ustedes. - dijo Soraia. - Bueno, más bien contigo Serena, por lo de anoche. Lamento si por la situación de anoche pensaste algo equivocado a lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

Serena la miraba como para que le dijera lo que había pasado.

-En realidad, yo estaba por preguntarle algo a Darien...

-Oh... - dijo Serena

-Pero tal vez tú también lo sepas, así que me gustaría preguntarles a ambos, si no les molesta, claro.

-Claro, pregúntanos. - dijo Serena

-Quería preguntarles si ustedes saben quiénes fueron esas personas que, técnicamente, nos salvaron ayer en el parque. - Serena y Darien, se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta, y no sabían qué contestarle.

-Eh...este, bueno... - balbuceaban ambos - Las personas que nos ayudaron eran guerreras. - dijo finalmente después de unos segundos Darien

-¿Todas ellas eran guerreas? - preguntó algo confundida Soraia. Darien y Serena asentían una y otra vez, en señal de "Si, si" - ¿Y qué hay del hombre con el antifaz? - preguntó muy curiosamente

-Bueno, él es conocido como Tuxedo Mask. Él salva y protege a las personas cuando están en peligro. - respondió Serena

-Oh... Bueno, eso era lo que quería saber. Espero que te guste tu desayuno. - dijo Soraia con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, salió del cuarto y bajó por las escaleras.

Cuando Serena terminó de desayunar, bajó junto con Darien y le agradeció la comida. Ya todo estaba olvidado.

Esa tarde, habían quedado con las chicas para ir a merendar a casa de Rei. Así que se fueron. Soraia iba con ellos, ya que también la habían invitado. Unos minutos antes de que empezara, una visita las sorprendió. Eran Setsuna y Hotaru, acompañadas de Haruka y Michiru. Todas se pusieron muy contentas de verlas allí, y aún más verlas a las dos primeras, ya que no las habían visto hacía tiempo. Las chicas les presentaron a Soraia, y se quedaron en el templo, de visitas. Además, por si Alejandro volvía a aparecer.

Rei estaba por levantarse para ir a buscar los te, pero Darien se ofreció para ir por ellos.

-Si no les molesta, iré afuera para tomar algo de aire fresco, ¿si? - dijo Soraia, unos minutos más tarde. Las chicas asintieron, y ella salió. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada, al costado de la puerta. Un instante después de que se sentara, Darien pasó por allí y vio que Soraia estaba sentada, pensativa. Pasó por detrás de ella, y les avisó a las chicas que le té estaría listo en unos minutos. Luego, salió de nuevo, y se sentó al lado de Soraia.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - le preguntó Darien. Soraia lo miró.

-Darien, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante. No sé qué hacer.

-¿Vas a hablar de lo querías decirme ayer por la noche? - preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Si.

-Pero, ¿no querías saber lo que nos preguntaste hoy en la mañana a Serena y a mí?

-Si, claro. Pero también tengo que decirte otra cosa. Es importante, y creo que con el único que puedo hablar es contigo - dijo ella algo seria. Darien parecía preocupado por lo que ella le diría. Seguía pensando que lo que Soraia quería decirle, era precisamente lo que él suponía. No quería escucharla decirle eso, porque se sentiría muy mal.

-Entonces... dime qué es - dijo Darien, con algo de miedo.

-Creo que estoy recordando algunas cosas... - dijo Soraia. Darien se sintió muy aliviado de escucharla decir eso.

-¿De veras? - preguntó él con entusiasmo.

-Si. Ayer, antes de irme del cuarto en el que Seiya descansaba, él me agradeció por haberlo ayudado. Cuando lo hizo, pude recordar a alguien agradeciéndome, también.

-¿Y quién era? - preguntó Darien

-No lo sé. Eran dos mujeres, pero sólo una de cabello rojo me estaba hablando. Y detrás de ellas, había mucha gente. Pero no reconocí a nadie... - dijo decepcionada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, de seguro que ya lo recordarás bien.

-Si... Pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirte - dijo Soraia, haciendo que Darien volviera a ponerse tenso.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Qué más? - dijo él muy nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas cuanto te conté que había soñado con algo, y que cuando desperté, ese objeto estaba sobre la mesa de luz?

-Si, si lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, en mi sueño, alguien me da ese objeto. Me dice algo, pero no entiendo qué es lo que está diciendo. Y estoy completamente segura, que quien me dio ese objeto... es Tuxedo Mask, el hombre con el antifaz - Darien abrió los ojos como plato. ¡Eso era verdaderamente una gran sorpresa! No podía creerlo.

-¿Estás segura? - preguntó él muy sorprendido.

-Bueno, en mi sueño, no puedo verle muy bien la cara, pero tenía puesto el mismo traje, antifaz y galera - "No puede ser..." pensaba Darien. Estaba muy impresionado. Soraia lo miró. Él miraba hacia otro lado, pensando lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Soraia -. Te ves preocupado.

-No, sólo estoy muy sorprendido con lo que acabas de contarme

-¿Por qué? - preguntó confundida.

-No, por nada en especial... tan sólo… me sorprende... - dijo Darien - Bueno, será mejor que vaya por los tes. ¿Por qué no entras?

-De acuerdo, en un minuto regreso. - dijo Soraia. Luego, ambos se levantaron - Ah, y Darien... gracias por escucharme. - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras - le contestó. Después se dio la vuelta, fue a la cocina en busca del té, y se los llevó a las chicas.

Cuidando de que Soraia no los escuchara, Setsuna les advirtió de la presencia de Alejandro.

-Sombra volverá a presentarse ante nosotros hoy. - dijo ella muy seria

-¿Sabes dónde? - preguntó Serena

-No, no lo sabemos.

-Tal vez yo pueda decirles. - dijo Rei

-De acuerdo, lo intentaremos. - dijo Michiru

-Pero tenemos que sacar a Soraia de aquí. - dijo Haruka. Luego le dijo a Darien - ¿Podrías llevarla a la casa de Serena? - Darien miró a Serena, como esperando a que dijera algo, pero ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, está bien. - contestó después. Luego Soraia entró y bebieron sus tes. Cuando ya todos habían terminado, Haruka codeó a Darien, en señal de que le hablara a Soraia. Él golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ya que de alguna forma, estaba improvisando.

-¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

-Es que olvidé algo en tu casa. Algo que quería traerles.

-¿Por qué no lo traes? - dijo Soraia.

-De acuerdo. ¿Me acompañas? - le preguntó a ella.

-Eh... está bien... - dijo Soraia. Serena se asombró mucho por la situación, ya que no había entendido que Darien.

-¿Porqué le pidió a ella que lo acompañara y no a mi? - dijo Serena, cuando Darien y Soraia ya se habían ido. Las demás chicas, entendieron que ella no "captó" lo que había pasado.

-Lo hizo, para que nosotras podamos averiguar dónde aparecerá Sombra... - dijo Mina. Serena se rascaba la cabeza, mientras reía, y luego pidió disculpas. Ya todas estaban acostumbradas a aquellos "fallos" de Serena.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares, y fueron al cuarto en donde Rei intentaría hacer su premonición. Se sentó delante del fuego, y las chicas estaban paradas a su alrededor, un poco alejadas, en caso de que el fuego se esparciera. Con los ojos cerrados y sus manos al frente y unidas, Rei hizo su pregunta al fuego. Por un instante, las llamas crecieron y Rei abrió los ojos.

-Oh, no... - dijo Rei, lamentándose

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde aparecerá? - preguntó Lita

-Si. - dijo Rei. Luego se paró y se dio la vuelta mirando a sus amigas - En la casa de Serena - Asombrados por lo que había dicho Rei, todos salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Serena. Como era de esperarse, Haruka tomó la delantera, y Serena iba última. Casi ni podía correr. En un momento, Serena paró un momento para descansar y tomar aire, y sin darse cuenta se alejó de sus amigas. Cuando reaccionó, comenzó a correr nuevamente, y en esa misma esquina de la calle en la que iba corriendo, un auto se frenó cuando Serena justo pasaba por ahí. Eran los Three Lights. Se habían comprado un coche color gris, muy moderno pero no de esos llamativos.

-¿Por qué corres? ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Seiya, que iba conduciendo.

-Alejandro va a aparecer en mi casa - dijo Serena con la respiración agitada -. Y Darien y Soraia están allí - Seiya la miró extrañado, y le dijo que subiera al auto, en el asiento del acompañante, puesto que Yaten y Taiki estaban sentados atrás.

-¿Y por qué están ellos dos solos en tu casa? - preguntó Taiki

-Es que Darien se la llevo de la casa de Rei, en donde estábamos, para que nosotras pudiéramos hablar con Setsuna y Hotaru - respondió algo seca Serena.

-Oh, de acuerdo, no te enojes... - dijo Yaten. Luego, se dirigieron a la casa de Serena. Como iban en auto y a gran velocidad, ellos cuatro llegaron antes que las demás chicas a su casa. Se bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa. Darien estaba en la cocina, y cuando oyó la puerta, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Darien al verlos entrar a Serena y a los Three Lights

-¿Dónde está Soraia? - preguntó Seiya.

-Está en el cuarto, buscando algo - dijo Darien.

-Rei predijo que Alejandro se aparecería aquí - dijo Serena.

-¿Qué? - dijo alterado Darien. En ese momento, se escuchó un estruendo desde uno de los cuartos de arriba.

-¡Seiya! - gritó aterrorizada Soraia. Darien y Seiya subieron las escaleras corriendo, pero Yaten y Taiki se quedaron abajo para transformarse. Serena iba a hacerlo también, pero los chicos la detuvieron. Una vez transformadas, subieron.

Cuando Darien y Seiya llegaron al cuarto, Soraia estaba contra la pared, aterrada, ya que Alejandro la estaba acechando. Él se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, delante del ventanal del cuarto de Serena. Al verlos entrar, Alejandro se enfureció.

-Me mintieron... ustedes sí sabían dónde estaba Jaia - dijo Alejandro. Soraia miraba la escena, mientras Darien estaba a su lado.

-¿De qué están hablando? - le susurró atemorizada Soraia a Darien.

-Eh, no lo sé. Quédate tranquila, todo va a estar bien - le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-¡No, no lo hicimos! No sabemos dónde está - dijo Seiya. En ese momento, Alejandro se dio cuenta de que los Star Lights no sabían algo que él si.

-Oh, ya veo... - dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios, y preparándose para atacar.

-Darien... - susurró Seiya -. Sácala de aquí.

-No puedo... Al primer paso que demos nos atacará.

-No, no lo hará... - dijo Seiya. En el momento siguiente, se transforma en Sailor Star Fighter, delante de Soraia.


	9. Los recuerdos de Soraia

Holaaa!

Volvii :P

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo del Fic, espero que les guste :)

No tengo mucho que decirles, sólo que lamento haberme retrasado y que comenteen!

Diganme qué les pareció :)

Cuidenseee! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Los recuerdos de Soraia**

Cuando Seiya se transformó, Darien y Soraia quedan asombrados, pero Soraia no podía creerlo. A pesar de que el día anterior Seiya no se había transformado, sabía que era parte del grupo de guerreras. Pero lo que más la impresionó, fue cuando vio que era una mujer.

Al transformarse Seiya, Darien tomó del brazo a Soraia e intentó llevarla hasta la puerta, pero Alejandro se dio cuenta, y los atacó. Por suerte, lograron esquivarlo. En ese momento, Yaten y Taiki entraron en la habitación, transformadas en sailors. Alejandro se distrajo un momento por su llegada, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Darien y a Soraia de salir de allí, y a Seiya de atacarlo.

-Pregúntale a ella... - dijo Alejandro, señalando a Soraia, pero Seiya no lo escuchó.

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz! - dijo Sailor Star Fighter, atacando a Alejandro. Pero el ataque fue tan rápido, que no lo pudo esquivar, y así salió despedido por el gran ventanal del cuarto de Serena. Sailor Star Healer y Maker la miraron, deduciendo que se había transformado delante de Soraia. Pero ellas tampoco dijeron nada. Luego, ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la entrada, donde estaban Serena, Darien y Soraia. Los dos primeros, estaban tratando de sacar a Soraia de su shock por lo que había pasado. Las sailor stars volvieron a su forma normal (Seiya, Yaten y Taiki) y bajaron por las escaleras, Soraia miraba a Seiya, aún algo confundida por la situación. Seiya también la estaba mirando, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero ella no podía creerlo. En ese momento, las otras chicas llegaron a casa de Serena.

-Ven conmigo a la cocina Soraia. Tomaremos algo. - le dijo Serena, llevándosela de allí. Se sentía en el aire un ambiente tenso y de nerviosismo. Nadie sabía qué hacer o decir, porque ahora Soraia sabía quiénes eran las sailors.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Haruka, la primera en entrar

-Soraia sabe que somos las guerreras que la ayudamos ayer en la plaza.

-¿Qué? - dijo Setsuna. Seiya, sólo miraba para abajo - ¿Por qué lo sabe?

-Porque Seiya se transformó delante ella. - dijo Yaten, un poco enojado.

-¿Que hiciste qué? - dijo Haruka, mirando a Seiya

-Oigan, lo siento mucho, pero tuve que hacerlo. Alejandro estaba en frente de nosotros y a punto de atacarnos. No podía esperar a que ustedes llegaran, tenía que hacer algo. Lo lamento. - respondió Seiya

-¿Y qué estaba buscando Alejandro aquí? - preguntó Lita

-Bueno, pues suponemos que a Soraia. - dijo Taiki

-¿A Soraia? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rei

-No lo sé, no dijo nada. - respondió Seiya. Darien lo miro sorprendido

-¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo antes de que lo atacaras? - le preguntó Darien. Seiya negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué dijo? - preguntó Mina

-Dijo que le preguntáramos a Soraia por Jaia. - respondió Darien. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos

-Por eso es que la estaba buscando... Ella sabe dónde está Jaia. - dedujo Amy

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarle, ¿no creen? - dijo Rei

-Pero ella perdió la memoria. Tal vez no lo recuerde. - dijo Lita

-O tal vez ella es una aliada de Alejandro, y todo esto es una trampa. - dijo Haruka

-¿Qué? - preguntó confundido Seiya - Eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué no? Ella llegó misteriosamente aquí, diciendo no saber nada de su vida. Además, ¿cómo supo Alejandro que ella estaba aquí? - dijo Haruka

-Esa no es una excusa para culparla. Nosotros sentimos la presencia de él. Ustedes también la sintieron, ¿o no? - dijo muy confiado Seiya. Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza - Alejandro pudo haber sentido su presencia en la plaza y aquí, y por eso se apareció.

-Si, Seiya tiene razón. - dijo Darien

-De acuerdo. - reconoció Haruka - Pero no perderíamos nada con preguntarle.

-¿Y si no nos quiere decir? - dijo Hotaru

-Intentémoslo. - dijo Darien. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando entró, Serena le estaba sirviendo a Soraia un vaso con agua fría.

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Serena, al ver que ella no decía nada

-Si, es que no termino de creer que ustedes sean guerreras. - respondió Soraia. Su rostro refleja confusión - Pero tampoco entiendo qué está pasando. Además, ¿los Three Lights son mujeres?

-Sólo cuando se transforman en guerreras. Pero en realidad son hombres.

-Ah... pero aún así, todo esto es muy confuso... No recuerdo nada de quién soy... Te juro que lo intento, pero no puedo acordarme de casi nada... - dijo francamente Soraia

-Ven con nosotros. Queremos explicarte lo que ocurre. - le dijo Darien. Luego, los tres de dirigieron al living donde estaban todos los demás sentados, y también se sentaron. Los Three Lights le contaron a Soraia, una versión resumida de los hechos. A medida que hablaban, ella entendía un poco más las cosas.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me estaba buscando a mí. Yo no se dónde esta Jaia. - dijo Soraia

-Tal vez lo sabes, pero no lo recuerdas. - dijo Mina

-Puede ser. Pero igualmente, no he recordado... muchas cosas. - dijo Soraia

-Bueno, cuando estaba en la habitación y Alejandro apareció, yo no me asusté, porque lo había visto antes en la casa que fui a ver con Mina. Al principio, sólo me sonreía. Pero luego me agarró del brazo y me dijo "Sabía que te encontrarí conmigo". - todos se sorprendieron - En ese momento, sentí desconfianza por él... y de alguna forma, también sentí rencor. Luego, lo empujé lejos de mí y grité por ayuda.

-¿Y por qué gritaste mi nombre si no sabías que estaba allí? - preguntó Seiya

-Cuando él calló al suelo y me miró, sentí miedo y grité tu nombre. No sé porqué, pero tu nombre se cruzó por mi cabeza...

-¿Qué más recordaste? - preguntó Hotaru, desviando un poco ese tema.

-Ayer, cuando Seiya me agradeció por haberlo ayudado en la plaza, pude recordar a alguien haciendo lo mismo. Eran dos mujeres, y una de cabello rojo me agradecía por ayudarlas. Pero no sé quiénes eran. - dijo Soraia

-¿Hay algo más? - preguntó Haruka

-Eso creo... -dijo dudando Soraia

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Michiru

-Es que no creo que sea un recuerdo. Ni siquiera sé lo que es lo que signifique... - dijo ella

-Cuéntanos. - dijo Serena

-Hace un par de días, tuve un sueño. Y en él, estaba... - decía mirando a Darien. Luego apartó la vista - el hombre con el antifaz, Tuxedo Mask. - Haruka, Michiru y Serena miraron a Darien sorprendidos y muy confundidos.

-¿Y qué pasó en tu sueño? - preguntó Rei

-Él me da un objeto y me dice algo, pero no logro entender qué. Cuando desperté esa mañana, miré hacia la mesita de luz que estaba a mi lado, y el mismo objeto que Tuxedo me dio en mi sueño... estaba allí.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te dio? - preguntó Serena

-No sé lo que es.

-¿Lo tienes aquí? - preguntó Rei. Soraia puso su mano en un bolsillo en la parte de adentro de la campera que llevaba.

-Si, está a... - pero antes de terminar de hablar y de sacar lo que tenía, levantó la cabeza, frunció las cejas y miró hacia la puerta que daba al jardín de Serena. Seiya hizo lo mismo, pero Lugo miró hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Darien

-Está aquí... - dijo Setsuna.

-Si... - dijeron Seiya y Soraia a la vez, y se miraron. Luego ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Está en la calle de en frente... - dijo Seiya

-Esperándonos... - terminó Soraia

-No podemos dejar que se la lleve. - dijo Yaten, refiriéndose a Soraia

-Seiya, llévatela de aquí. Sácala por el jardín. - le dijo Haruka. Seiya ascendió con la cabeza, se levantó y sacó a Soraia de allí. Los demás, se transformaron y salieron de la casa. Como predijeron, Alejandro estaba en la vereda de en frente.

-Díganme dónde está y ninguno tendrá que morir... - dijo él, arrastrando las palabras

-¡No lo haremos! - dijo Yaten. En ese momento, Alejandro sonrió, y de repente y sin decir ni una sola palabra, desapareció.

Seiya sacó a Soraia de la casa de Serena por el jardín. Treparon una reja que separaba una de las casas, y al llegar a la calle, siguieron corriendo, pero luego Alejandro se apareció delante de ellos. Él al verlos sonrió y atacó a Seiya, haciendo que este fuera empujado unos metros más atrás. Soraia miró a Seiya caer, cuando de pronto Alejandro la tomó del brazo. Al hacerlo, ella pudo sentir otra vez esa sensación de desconfianza y rencor hacia Alejandro, pero luego se fue. El brillo de los ojos de Soraia desapareció y quedó inmovilizada. Podía moverse, pero no por voluntad propia. Sentía en su interior como si algo se estuviese apoderando de su cuerpo. Una gran tristeza se apoderó de su ser, una lágrima salió de sus ojos y rodó por sus mejillas. Se sentía muy liviana. Sus músculos se aflojaron y ella casi cae al suelo, pero Alejandro le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Las sailors llegaron justo en ese momento.

-No... - susurró Seiya. En ese momento, Sailor Moon corrió para agarrar a Soraia y así no dejar que se la llevara. Pero en el siguiente momento, Alejandro y Soraia desaparecieron de allí, junto con Sailor Moon, que le había tomado la mano. Pero un instante antes que de que eso pasara, Soraia miró a Seiya, y él pudo oír que le decía "La playa". Sus labios no se movieron, pero fue como si ella le estuviese hablando.

-¡Serena! - dijo angustiado Darien, al no poder hacer nada para evitar que se la llevaran

-¡Sabía que era una trampa! - gritó muy molesta Sailor Urano, mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Seiya seguía en el suelo, estupefacto por lo que había pasado - ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en Soraia!

-¿De qué estas hablando? - preguntó Yaten

-¿Que no se dan cuenta? Ambos eran aliados. Querían llevarse a la princesa.

-No, no es verdad... susurraba Seiya - No, no...

-Esto es muy grave. Ahora se la ha llevado y no sabemos dónde. - dijo Michiru intranquila. Seiya se levantó del piso y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que estaba la casa de Serena. Sailor Urano corrió detrás de él, pensando que estaba huyendo. Como ella era más rápida logró alcanzarlo y saltó encima de él, cayéndose los dos al suelo. Los demás salieron detrás de ella.

-¿Es que ahora eres un cobarde que sales huyendo? - dijo muy enojada Sailor Urano, quitándose de arriba de Seiya

-Yo no estoy huyendo de nada ni de nadie. - dijo Seiya

-¿Y entonces por qué saliste corriendo? - preguntó confundida Michiru

-Yo sé dónde Alejandro se llevó a Serena y a Soraia. - respondió Seiya

-¿Es que acaso tú también eres aliado de ellos? - preguntó desconfiada Setsuna

-No, no lo soy. - respondió Seiya, levantándose

-¿Y entonces cómo es que sabes hacia dónde se dirigieron? - preguntó Hotaru

-Porque Soraia me lo dijo... - respondió Seiya

-¿Cómo que ella te lo dijo? - preguntó Darien

-Antes de que desaparecieran, pude sentir que Soraia me decía que Alejandro las llevaría a la playa. - Haruka lo miró sorprendida

-Pero tal vez sea una trampa. - dijo Michiru

-¿Una trampa? - preguntó Seiya

-Si, puede que Soraia te lo haya dicho a propósito, para que nosotros vayamos allá, y así Alejandro acabaría con todos nosotros.

-Soraia no pudo haber echo eso... - dijo sin entenderlo Seiya


	10. ¡Salvennos!

**Capítulo 10: ¡Sálvennos!**

-Oigan, sé que estoy les va a sonar muy extraño, incluso lo es para mí, y todavía no entiendo del todo esta situación, pero... - Seiya estaba hablando, cuando Setsuna lo detuvo

-Espera... - dijo ella - Puedo sentirlos. Aún están en la Tierra. Sus presencias son muy fuertes.

-¿Puedes sentir de dónde provienen? - preguntó Darien

-De donde hay olas... - Setsuna dijo, mirando a Seiya - La playa... - Seiya suspiró aliviado.

-Pero aun así puede ser una trampa - dijo Hotaru

-Entonces por qué no nos separamos y vamos por distintos caminos. - propuso Lita. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que de todas formas, tenían que rescatar a Serena. Se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa, y cuando llegaron allí, no había nadie en ella. Se separaron en tres grupos (Darien-Seiya-Haruka- Lita, Rei-Michiru-Setsuna-Hotaru, Amy-Taiki-Mina-Yaten), y cada uno iba por distintos lugares. De pronto, divisaron un rayo luz en el cielo, y Alejandro, Soraia y Serena aparecieron cerca de la costa del mar. Al ver que ellos aparecían en la playa, todos se escondieron para que no los vieran. Ninguno hizo nada cuando Serena se levantó, inclusive cuando Soraia le soltó la mano.

-Cuando yo te diga, atácalos. - le dijo Haruka a Lita

-¡¿Qué? - dijeron los otros tres

-Yo iré por Serena y la quitaré de allí. - dijo después Haruka

-¿Estás loca? - le dijo muy exaltado Seiya, a lo que Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le contestó - Puedes herir gravemente a Soraia. - le dijo luego

-Eso es lo que quiero. - le dijo Haruka seriamente

-¿Qué? Ella no ha hecho nada. - le dijo Seiya

-¡Se llevó a Serena! - dijo Haruka

-No lo hizo a propósito. - reprochó Seiya

-Eso es verdad. - lo siguió Darien. Haruka lo miró extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, una voz la detuvo

-No voy a dejarte aquí con él. - escucharon que Serena le decía a Soraia. Luego vieron como Alejandro se le acercaba peligrosamente y colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Soraia. Pero ninguno de ellos, excepto Haruka, pudo creer lo que Soraia hizo después. Seiya se quedó casi atónito, cuando ella cerró sus manos alrededor del cuello de Serena, asfixiándola. Seiya no podía aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y su cara reflejaba gran asombro, al igual que Darien. Pero Haruka no dudó.

-Ahora. - le dijo a Sailor Júpiter. Ella no vaciló, puesto que si no los atacaba, Soraia podía matar a Serena

-¡Trueno de Júpiter, resuena! - dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡No! - gritó Seiya, ya que reaccionó tarde porque no pudo detenerla. Haruka corrió en dirección a Serena, y pudo sacarla de allí, pero Seiya, que había salido detrás de ella, no alcanzó a apartar a Soraia.

Alejandro no vio a ninguna de las sailors, ya que estaban escondidos. Soraia seguía teniendo la misma expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sus ojos se veían vacíos, y estaba parada e inmovilizada, al lado de Alejandro. Serena cayó en la arena, dándose un pequeño golpe en la pierna derecha, pero no se hizo daño. Cuando vio que Alejandro la estaba observando con desprecio, se echó hacia atrás, algo asustada.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño... no a ti... - dijo Alejandro con una media sonrisa en los labios. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde había una pequeña caja dorada, a unos cuantos metros de allí. Soraia sólo estaba allí parada, mirando hacia el frente con los ojos perdidos y sin brillo. Serena se levantó y le tomó la mano. Estaba fría y empezaba a sentir tristeza ella también.

-Soraia... Soraia tenemos que salir de aquí. - le decía Serena. Ella la miró con los ojos oscuros llenos de nada, y le soltó la mano. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que estaba Alejandro, pero no llegó hasta donde él se encontraba. Serena estaba algo sorprendida por lo que Soraia había hecho, pero luego de que Soraia se detuviera y girara hacia donde estaba Serena, escuchó en su cabeza las palabras "Lo siento..."

-No voy a dejarte aquí con él... - le dijo Serena cuando se acercó hasta donde Soraia estaba parada - "Por favor, vete...". Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Alejandro se volteó y caminó en dirección a donde ellas dos se hallaban. Se colocó detrás de Soraia y la miró a Serena. Le sonrió, y puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombre derecho de Soraia. Un instante después, la mano de ella estaba apretando el cuello de Serena. Todo fue tan rápido, que Serena no pudo detenerla. Soraia ni siquiera estaba mirándola. Sus ojos apuntaban por encima de su hombro, como si no estuviese prestando atención. Por momentos, la mano de Soraia parecía aflojarse, pero luego volvía a apretar con fuerza.

-¡No! - se escuchó de pronto en la playa, y seguido de eso, un rayo llegó hacia donde ellos estaban. Pero antes de que el rayo los golpeara, Sailor Urano apareció corriendo detrás de Serena y la apartó del camino. El ataque, que había provenido de Sailor Júpiter, impactó sobre Soraia y Alejandro, haciendo que fueran empujados más de 10 metros hacia atrás. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, pero sólo Alejandro se levantó. Soraia quedó tirada en la arena, con los ojos abiertos pero sin moverse. Al pararse, él la miró y luego se volteó hacia donde estaban Haruka, Serena y Seiya. Estaba furioso. Luego las sailors y Tuxedo llegaron a donde ellos estaban. Ellas lo miraban y estaban listas por si Alejandro llegaba a atacarlas, pero Seiya estaba helado. No sabía si quedarse ahí, en caso de que Alejandro los atacara, o ir hasta donde estaba Soraia para ver si estaba bien... o no.

-Van a pagar por haberse entrometido. - dijo muy furioso Alejandro

-Tú fuiste el que se entrometió con nosotros. - dijo Yaten. Alejandro hizo que una bola negra de energía apareciera en su mano.

-No dejaré que arruinen mis planes otra vez. - dijo arrastrando las palabras. Se adelantó unos metros y lanzó la energía de sus manos sobre las sailors. Todas esquivaron el ataque, pero Seiya estaba parado, sin hacer nada y Tuxedo tuvo que apartarlo. Ambos cayeron al suelo a unos pocos metros de donde estaba Soraia, detrás de Alejandro. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se miraron.

-Tú ve por ella, mientras yo los protejo de que nada le ocurra. - le dijo Seiya. Darien lo miró por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó. Seiya se colocó a unos pocos metros de donde Alejandro y Soraia, justo en el medio de ellos. Darien corrió hacia donde ella estaba y pensó que estaba desmallada, puesto que no reaccionaba ante sus sacudones. Lo miró a Seiya y este le hizo señas, diciéndole que la sacara de allí. Darien lo hizo, y se llevó a Soraia a donde ellos habían estado escondidos minutos antes. Las demás sailors, que miraban como Darien corría con Soraia en brazos, se quedaron boquiabiertas. Nadie podía cree lo que estaba haciendo, y menos Serena. Cuando Alejandro notó que estaban "embobados" mirando algo, se dio la vuelta, y vio como Darien se la llevaba. Ante esto, se enfureció y estuvo punto de atacarlos.

-¡Láser de estrella fugaz! -gritó Sailor Star Fighter, atacando a Alejandro que estaba desprevenido y que no lo había visto. Cuando el ataque lo golpeó, fue empujado hacia atrás, por encima de las sailors, y luego cayó al suelo. Pero su efecto no duró mucho. Alejandro se levantó aún más enfurecido, pero en vez de atacar a Sailor Star Fighter, atacó a Tuxedo Mask. Parecía como si no le importaba que Soraia estuviese allí.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno! - dijo Sailor Neptuno, haciendo que el ataque de Alejandro fuera alejado de Tuxedo Mask, más que de Soraia.

-Hotaru, por favor, saca a Sailor Moon y a Soraia de aquí, antes de que Alejandro nos decida volver atacar. - le dijo Setsuna

-¿Y por qué a Soraia? - preguntó confundida Hotaru

-Porque si ella es tan importante para él, nos ayudará a vencerlo. - le dijo Setsuna. Hotaru obedeció, y tomó a Sailor Moon de la mano, y la dirigió hacia donde estaban Tuxedo Mask y Soraia.

-Grito mortal. - dijo Setsuna atacando a Alejandro, dándole lugar a Hotaru para que se acercara a Soraia. Él logró esquivar el ataque de Sailor Pluto, pero no logró hacer lo mismo con el de Sailor Uranus. Mientras, Sailor Saturn estaba escondida con Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y Soraia.

-¡Espada de Urano elimina! - dijo ella atacándolo. Pudo herirlo un par de veces, pero no era nada grave

-¡Sailor Mercury. Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! - dijo luego Sailor Mercury, logrando herir con una fuerza mayor a Alejandro y lanzándolo al mar. Al caer, desapareció. Todos se quedaron en sus lugares, por si Alejandro volviera a aparecer. Pero no lo hizo. Luego, corrieron hasta donde estaban Sailor Moon y los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? - preguntó Haruka. Ella ascendió con la cabeza, y luego volteó hacia Soraia. Estaba recostada en el suelo y aún inconciente, pero ahora con los ojos cerrados. Lo había hecho después de que Sailor Star Fighter atacó a Alejandro.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-¿Y qué pasará con ella ahora? - preguntó Mina. Todos se miraron entre sí. Serena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Haruka se lo impidió

-Ni creas que va a ir a tu casa ahora. - le dijo

-¿Por qué no? - le reprochó Serena

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero intentó asesinarte. - le dijo Haruka con algo de sarcasmo

-No era su intención hacerlo. - le dijo Seiya

-Seiya tiene razón. - la siguió Serena - Cuando Alejandro tocó su hombro, fue como si le hubiese dado una orden.

-Y ella lo obedeció. - le dijo Michiru

-¿Cómo pretendes que pudiera desobedecerlo, si estaba "poseída"? - le recriminó Serena

-Exacto. - le dijo Haruka. Todos se miraron sin entender, excepto ella y Michiru.

-¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó Darien

-Me refiero a que si ella sigue estando poseída, podría atacar en cualquier momento. Cuando menos te lo esperes. - le dijo Haruka

-Entonces la llevaré a mi apartamento. - dijo de repente Seiya

-¡¿Qué? - dijeron Yaten y Taiki, alterados - Seiya, estás loco. - le dijo Yaten

-Alejandro quiere eliminarnos, ¿y tú pretendes llevar a su aliado a vivir a nuestro departamento? - dijo Taiki

-Dejen de decir que Soraia es su aliada, porque no es así. Y no pretendo llevarla a vivir precisamente a NUESTRO apartamento, sino al mío. - dijo Seiya, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con TÚ apartamento? Sólo tenemos uno. - le preguntó confundido Taiki

-Ustedes saben que ya no hay habitaciones para alquilar aquí, y ni hablemos para comprar. Incluso en el que nos hospedamos tiene sólo 2 cuartos, y uno de nosotros duerme en el sofá. - dijo Seiya, pero aún lo miraban confundidos - El dueño del hotel me dijo que tenía disponible otro cuarto con otras dos habitaciones, por si la necesitaba. Voy a llevarla allí.

-Oh, no, claro que no vas a llevar la allí. - le dijo Yaten

-Ah, ¿y por qué no? - preguntó Seiya de manera sarcástica

-Si ella quiere acabar con ustedes, ¿por qué la llevarías a tu casa? - le dijo Haruka

-Porque... - Seiya no sabía qué decir - Porque ella sabe dónde encontrar a Jaia.

-¿Y si lo que dijo Alejandro fue una trampa para que nos acercáramos a ella? - le dijo Taiki

-En ese caso, tendremos que averiguarlo. - dijo Seiya

-Eres muy terco... - le dijo Haruka, pero en voz baja. Seiya sólo se limitó a hacerle una sonrisa algo falsa. Luego se levantó y tomó a Soraia. Afortunadamente, había dejado su coche cerca de allí, por lo que tuvo que cargarla poco tiempo. Yaten y Taiki iban con él también, pero esta vez, era Taiki quien manejaba, Yaten quien estaba en el asiento del acompañante, y él y Soraia, en los asientos de atrás. Las otras chicas junto con Darien, decidieron ir al santuario de Rei, donde discutirían sobre qué pasaría con Soraia.

Al llegar a edificio donde vivían, Taiki y Yaten entraron a su habitación, y Seiya llevó a Soraia a su habitación. Allí, él se preparó una hamburguesa para comer y se sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja. Al terminar de comer, alguien golpeó la puerta. Era Yaten.

-¿Podemos hablar, Seiya? - le dijo

-Si, claro. - le respondió él. Miró hacia donde estaba Soraia, ya que desde la puerta se la podía ver, y ella estaba aún desmallada. Cerró la puerta, salió, y entró al cuarto de sus dos amigos. Pero Yaten dejó la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Seiya

-Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros. - le dijo Yaten. Seiya los miró a ambos, sin entender de lo que hablaban - ¿Qué te ocurre Seiya? ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Soraia?

-¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que está pasado? - dijo Taiki

-Sé exactamente a quien nos estamos enfrentando, pero ese no es motivo para acusar a alguien más de complicidad. - dijo muy serio Seiya

-De acuerdo, digamos que ella no es aliada de Alejandro. - dijo Yaten - Aun así, debemos tomar precauciones.

-Para mantenernos a salvo. - terminó Taiki

-Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, es peligroso tener a Soraia bajo nuestros cuidados. - dijo Yaten

-¿Por qué? Ella es la víctima aquí. - dijo Seiya

-Víctima o no, Alejandro está buscándola, y si la encuentra aquí, se ahorrará la energía de tener que buscarnos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- dijo Taiki

-Lo que yo quiero es encontrar a Jaia, y Soraia sabe dónde está. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es preguntarle. - dijo Seiya dándose la vuelta y caminando para salir de allí. Tomó la perilla y se quedó fuera de la habitación, pero mirando a los chicos.

-¿Y qué pasará si cuando intentamos descubrirla nos ataca? Ella es peligrosa para nosotros. - dijo Taiki

-Están exagerando las cosas... - dijo Seiya

-No estamos extremando las cosas, Seiya. - dijo algo enojado Yaten - Soraia casi mata a Serena. Sin duda alguna puede atacarnos a nosotros.

-Ya les dije que eso no pasará si encontramos a Jaia primero. - le contestó Seiya, levantando un poco la voz. Yaten se enfureció, y empujó a Seiya afuera de la habitación, haciéndolo golpear contra la pared del pasillo que se encontraba a un poco más de un metro de donde estaba parado, y Yaten se arremetió contra él. Por el golpe, hicieron que la puerta se abriera del todo de un portazo. Ambos quedaron contra la pared, con unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Yaten estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo con Seiya, cuando este último se quedó mirando hacia su costado, con desconcierto, y Yaten volteó hacia donde su amigo observaba.

* * *

Wow, de verdad no sé qué decirles para disculparme... u_u

Ya estamos llegando al final, así que no voy a volver a hacerlo... tendré q ponerme una alarma para no olvidarme, estaré subiendo en estos días el siguiente capítulo, tal vez mañana.

Muchas gracias Athenn, mayilu y Myriam J por sus reviews! :3

Espero este capítulo les sea de su agrado, comenten a ver qué les pareció! :D

Besos y saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto! :)


	11. Muchos problemas

**_Capítulo 11: Muchos problemas_**

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí? - le preguntó con extrañeza Yaten a Soraia, quien estaba allí parada.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que no debería estar con ustedes. - al contestar, una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Soraia empezó a caminar hacia atrás, dirigiéndose al elevador del edificio (ya que ellos vivían en el 3º piso), mirándolo a ambos. Seiya caminaba mientras ella retrocedía.

-Espera... no te haremos daño. - le dijo Seiya, tratándola de convencer de que se quedara

-Pero yo sí... - decía Soraia, lamentándose

-Espera Soraia, queremos hablar contigo. - le decía Seiya, pero ella sólo negaba con la cabeza - Por favor... - Soraia llegó hasta el elevador y se subió. Seiya intentó detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró cuando llegó allí.

-Ahora... - dijo dándose la vuelta, furioso - no sabremos dónde está Jaia.

-¿Sabes qué? Ve corriendo detrás de ella. - le dijo con sarcasmo Taiki, quien acababa de salir de la habitación. Seiya no lo dudó, y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción.

-¿Alguna chica acaba de salir por aquí? - le preguntó al recepcionista

-Si, se ha ido corriendo. - le contestó el hombre. Seiya salió, y vio a Soraia corriendo, y salió detrás de ella. En una esquina, ella dobló, y se paró en frente de una cafetería. Miró atrás para ver si Seiya estaba por allí, pero no lo vio y decidió entrar.

-¿Esa no es Soraia? - dijo Serena, quien estaba en la cafetería con las chicas y Darien. La cafetería resultó ser en la que trabajaba Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew. Soraia le preguntó algo a una de las empleadas del lugar, y se metió al baño de damas.

-Parece agitada... - dijo Lita. A los pocos segundos, Seiya pasó corriendo por el lugar, y las chicas lo vieron por la ventana.

-¿Y ese no es Seiya? - dijo Darien.

-Iré a preguntarle qué ocurre. - dijo Serena, parándose de su asiento

-No. - le dijo Setsuna - Yo iré. - se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Dentro no había nadie. Tampoco se escuchaba nada, hasta que Setsuna oyó los sollozos de Soraia.

-¿Qué ocurre Soraia? - preguntó

-Lo lamento... - dijo ella entre suspiros

-¿Qué cosa lamentas? - preguntó confundida Setsuna

-De casi asfixiar a Serena. - respondió - Lamento todo este asunto, de verdad. No sé por qué lo hice, no era yo...

-Está bien Soraia. Sal para que podamos hablar.

-No, no me perdonaría si les llegara a hacer daño a alguno de ustedes. - se resistió Soraia

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. -le confió Setsuna. A los poco segundos, Soraia cedió y salió de allí. Tenía los ojos y las mejillas rojas por el llanto, así que se lavó la cara primero. Luego fueron hasta donde los demás. Ambas se sentaron, y Soraia les explicó lo que ocurría. En ese momento, Yaten y Taiki pasaron caminando por allí, y vieron que estaba allí, así que se quedaron afuera, esperando a Seiya. A los pocos segundos, él apareció frente a ellos.

-Se ha ido. No sé hacia dónde. - dijo agitado

-Pero nosotros sí. - dijo Yaten. Seiya los miró asombrado, y señaló dentro de la cafetería, donde todos se encontraban sentados. Los tres entraron, y al verlos, Soraia se levantó de su asiento.

-No corras. - le dijo Seiya, aún agitado por la "persecución" - Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es saber dónde está Jaia.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber dónde está? - le dijo ella algo asombrada. Yaten y Taiki miraron a Seiya en señal de "te lo dijimos".

-Bueno... ¿no puedes sentirla o recordarla? - le dijo Seiya, tratando de explicarle lo que debía hacer

-No lo sé... - dijo Soraia - . Tal vez si lo intento… Pero no estoy segura de qué hacer…

-Seiya... - dijo Yaten - No creo que podamos encontrar a Jaia. - Seiya lo miró sorprendido - En realidad no creo que podamos encontrarla... con vida. - terminó

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo exaltado Seiya. Los demás lo miraban confundido

-Es que... no he podido sentir su presencia en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí. - dijo Yaten.

-Yaten tiene razón. - lo consintió Setsuna - Yo tampoco he podido sentirla.

-¿Están seguros? - dijo Seiya, mientras se le agitaba la respiración y los latidos.

-Ella está muerta... o no está aquí. - dijo Setsuna

-¿Puede que esté escondida o atrapada en algún lugar, y no puedan sentirla? - preguntó Rei

-También, pero es muy improbable. El lugar tendría que ser como una especie de fortaleza... La energía de las guerreras es demasiado fuerte como para no ser sentida si está escondida en algún otro lugar. - explicó Setsuna

-¿Y en qué lugar podría ser eso? - preguntó Serena

-El único lugar donde eso podría ser posible... es en alguno de nuestros cristales. - terminó Setsuna

-¿Te refieres a que Jaia estuvo escondida en nuestros cristales y no nos hemos dado cuenta? - preguntó Mina confundida

-Es una gran probabilidad, si – contestó Hotaru

-De todos modos, ¿cómo sabremos en qué cristal está refugiándose? - preguntó Lita

-Bueno, de alguna forma u otra, su presencia tendría que haber sido manifestada. - explicó Setsuna - Si ninguno de nosotros ha sentido algún cambio brusco o suave, dudo mucho que esté verdaderamente escondida con nosotros. Por eso es que hay una gran posibilidad de que ella esté…sin vida.

-No, no... Eso no puede pasar... ella está viva, pude percibir su presencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Yaten

-En la casa de Serena, antes de que Alejandro nos atacara, pude sentirla... Ella estaba allí. Lo sé, estoy seguro. - dijo Seiya

-¿Pero por qué no nos habías dicho antes? - preguntó Taiki

-No tuve la oportunidad. - dijo Seiya

-Vinimos aquí en busca de ella. Cualquier momento hubiese sido una oportunidad. - dijo algo molesto Yaten

-Oigan, no se peleen ahora. - dijo Hotaru - Les ayudaremos a encontrar a Jaia. Pero para eso, tenemos que irnos a un lugar donde todos estemos seguros.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso. - dijo Rei. Luego de esta charla, todos se dirigieron a un gran depósito abandonado, no muy lejos de allí. Allí, ella colocó ofudas por todo el exterior de depósito, para que si Alejandro apareciera, no se acercara. Pero en el camino a ese lugar, Soraia estuvo pensando en cómo ella podría identificar en qué cristal Jaia se escondía, si es que estaba con vida...

Al entrar al depósito, Serena divisó detrás de una enorme puerta de cristal, un hermoso jardín. Al estar abandonado, las plantas estaban algo descuidadas, pero aún así, se veía hermosísimo. Había toda clase de flores, pero las que más abundaban eran las rosas rojas. Las sailors se transformaron, y se pusieron en ronda, dejando a Soraia en el medio. La primera en exponer su cristal fue Sailor Uranus.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces... - le dijo Uranus, intimidándola. Era de un color azul opacado y algo mezclado con dorado, pero transparente, y tenía forma de corazón, al igual que el de las demás. Soraia se aproximó y en sus ojos brillaba el cristal.

-No está aquí. - dijo de pronto, pero aún sin alejarse del cristal

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó la dueña del cristal al que admiraba. Luego Soraia se alejó.

-No siento más que tu energía. - le dijo Soraia, mirándola a los ojos. Uranus la miró confundida, pero no dijo nada.

La siguiente, fue Sailor Plutón. Su cristal era de color verde oscuro, pero aún así transparente. Soraia se arrimó, y dijo las mismas palabras. Hizo lo mismo con Sailor Neptuno, Saturn, Venus, Júpiter, Mars y Mercury, quienes la seguían. Al llegar al cristal de Sailor Moon, las outers sailors no estaban seguras de que debía mostrárselo, ya que Soraia había actuado de manera extraña en esos minutos. Igualmente, Sailor Moon no se detuvo. Le enseñó su cristal a Soraia, que tenía la forma de una flor, y ella lo miraba con admiración, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Estuvo unos segundos más observándolo que a la de las demás sailors, pero luego se alejó y habló.

-Es precioso... - dijo ella aún con su sonrisa en los labios. Y antes de decir otra cosa, puso su mano en frente del cristal de plata. Las otras sailors la miraron sorprendidas, y Sailor Uranus estaba lista para atacarla si era necesario - Pero tampoco está aquí. - dijo luego, empujando cuidadosamente la mano de Sailor Moon (en la que estaba su cristal) hacia su pecho, haciendo que volviera "a su lugar". Por un momento, todos pensaban que Soraia iba a quitarle su cristal a Sailor Moon, pero se equivocaron.

Luego seguía el turno de las Star Lights, y quien iba primero era Healer. Él desconfiaba plenamente de Soraia, pero sus amigos le obligaron a hacerlo. Ella se paró en frente de él, y Healer expuso su cristal. Su color era de un verde azulado bien claro, y transparente y con forma de estrella, al igual que el de sus dos compañeros. Soraia se acercó, pero luego de unos instantes, negó con la cabeza. No estaba allí.

Luego seguía Maker, y su cristal era de color amarillo bien suave, pero Soraia volvió negar la presencia de Jaia, al acercarse a él. El siguiente turno, era el de Seiya. Fighter se lo enseñó sin dudar, y era de color bordó, pero aún así, transparente. Al acercarse a éste, los latidos del corazón de Soraia se aceleraron, y sintió algo muy profundo.

-Puedo sentir algo... - dijo ella, haciendo que todos los demás se sorprendieran

-¿Está en mi cristal? - preguntó algo emocionado Fighter. Soraia levantó su mano hasta su cristal, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlos, Yaten la tomó de la muñeca.

-Sin tocar... - le dijo Healer arrastrando las palabras. Soraia retiró su mano, y a los pocos segundos se apartó.

-Puedo sentir algo en él, pero no estoy segura de que sea Jaia. - dijo Soraia

-Tiene que ser ella. Si no pudiste sentir nada más en nuestros cristales, tiene que estar en el de Seiya. - dijo Plutón

-Pero... - la interrumpió Saturn - Aún falta un cristal.

-Los ha revisado a todos. No queda ninguno sin revisar. - dijo Uranus

-Se equivocan. Soraia aún no ha intentado con el cristal de nuestro Príncipe. - dijo Saturn, haciendo que todos se asombran por ello. Darien, que estaba fuera del círculo que las sailors habían echo, de sorprendió también. Pero quien más desconcertado estaba, era Fighter.

-Sailor Saturn tiene razón. - dijo Plutón - Si quieren quitarse las dudas, intenten con el cristal del príncipe de la Tierra. - terminó. Nadie se opuso directamente a que lo hiciera, pero cuando Darien se acercó a Soraia, ella quedó pasmada. Estaba desconcertada por descubrir aquello sobre Darien, pero aún así no dijo nada. Hasta el momento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él era Tuxedo Mask, ya que nadie lo había mencionado. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una rosa de color roja, y se transformó. Un aura de colores lo rodeó por un momento, y al siguiente instante, era Tuxedo Mask. Al verlo, Soraia se asombró mucho, pero no lo denotó. Él le enseñó su cristal, y a diferencia de todos los demás, el suyo tenía forma de una rosa (no de una flor, como el de Sailor Moon), y era de color dorado claro y transparente, al igual que el de todos los presentes. Soraia se acercó, y estaba un tanto nerviosa por esa situación. El precioso cristal de Tuxedo brillaba en los profundos ojos de ella.

-¿Y qué ocurre? - preguntó Uranus, luego de que Soraia estuviese varios segundos observando el cristal. Ella pestañó y se alejó.

-No. - dijo ella, mirando a Uranus a los ojos

-Eso quiere decir que Jaia está en el cristal de Seiya, ¿no es así? - preguntó Venus

-No lo sé, no estoy segura de que sea así. - dijo Soraia

-¿Qué? - dijo Uranus, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste entonces?

-Pude sentir otro tipo de energía además de la de Seiya. - respondió Soraia

-Entonces tiene que estar aquí. - dijo Fighter, algo preocupado por la situación

-Yo... - tartamudeó Soraia, pero antes de que pudiera explicarse, Uranus se le empezó a acercar en una forma amenazadora, y no la dejó hablar

-Lo que yo pienso, es que tú estás haciendo todo esto para engañarnos. - empezó ella, Soraia de iba alejando de a poco mientras Uranus avanzaba hacia ella - También creo que todo este "jueguito" de que perdiste la memoria y de la hacerte la buena para estar con nosotros, es una farsa.

-Uranus... - decían las sailors

-¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo? - seguía Uranus. En ese momento, levantó su brazo para tomar a Soraia del brazo, pero una mano en su pecho, logrando que se alejara, se lo impidió.

Era Sailor Star Fighter, quien observaba a Sailor Uranus con gran intimidación, pero no causó mucho efecto en ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - le dijo Uranus

-Deja de decir eso. Ella está de nuestro lado. - la defendió Fighter

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? - le preguntó algo confundida Uranus

-Porque... - Fighter quería hablar, pero Soraia habló antes que él

-Por favor Uranus, escúchame. Deja que te explique. - le pedía Soraia. Uranus no dijo nada, en señal de que la escuchaba

-Estoy muy segura de que sentí otra energía además de la de Fighter, pero de lo que dudo mucho, es de que esa energía provenga de su cristal. - dijo Soraia, dejando a todos desconcertados

-¿Cómo? - dijo Fighter anonadado

-No te comprendo. - dijo Uranus

-La energía que sentí no venía de su cristal, venía de algún otro lugar, muy cerca de aquí... de algún otro cristal. - dijo Soraia

-Pero tú revisaste nuestros cristales y no sentiste nada... - deducía confundido Yaten - Ya no hay ningún otro cristal.

-Eso, sin contar... - dijo Plutón

-El de Jaia. - terminó Sailor Saturn. Todos estaban más desconcertados aún, y nadie decía nada

-Oigan, si me dicen quién es Jaia, tal vez pueda ser más útil, porque hasta ahora sólo me han dicho que la están buscando. - dijo Soraia

-¿Aún no se lo han contado? - preguntó Júpiter. Los Star Lights negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Jaia es la cuarta integrante de nuestro grupo, la cuarta Star Light. Alejandro intentó secuestrarla, pero nosotros al impedírselo, hicimos que él la dejara caer por accidente a la Tierra. No sabemos dónde está, y por eso la buscamos. - le contó Fighter, de una manera resumida. Soraia lo miraba algo confundida y sorprendida - Su nombre es Sailor Star Cosmos. - al decir esto, Soraia abrió bien grande sus ojos y tragó saliva. Miró a Uranus y dio un paso hacia atrás. Luego miró a Fighter a los ojos.

-Si... - dijo Soraia - Era eso... - al decir esto, dejó a todos lo presente aún más confundidos

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Fighter desconcertado

-Eso fue lo que él me dijo en mi sueño... - dijo Soraia, señalando a Tuxedo

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Uranus, aún más desorientada. Pero en vez de contestarle, Soraia salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la entrada, pero Michiru hizo que se detuviera antes de poder abrirla

-¡No salgas! - le gritó Neptune - Si lo haces, Alejandro podría atacarnos. Debemos quedarnos aquí dentro

-De cualquier forma, este lugar no será tan seguro dentro de unos momentos. - dijo Plutón

-Ella tiene razón. - dijo Mars - No creo que mis ofudas nos sean de mucha ayuda dentro de poco, porque la energía de Alejandro es demasiado poderosa.

-¿Pero entonces dónde estaremos seguros? - preguntó Mercury

-En ningún lugar. - dijo Saturn - No podremos estar a salvo de él.

-¿Y qué sugieren que hagamos? - preguntó Júpiter

-Enfrentarlo. Y para lograr vencerlo, tenemos que juntar todos nuestros poderes. - dijo muy seriamente Saturn. Todos quedaron atónitos, pero ninguno decía nada de lo sorpresa de la situación -

-Está bien. - dijo finalmente Healer - Pero primero sugiero que encontremos a Jaia. - terminó muy decididamente

-Creo poder ayudar con eso. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Soraia, y con una voz muy sincera - Ahora sé dónde está.

-¿Qué? - dijo muy sorprendido Fighter - ¿De verdad sabes dónde está? - terminó, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

-Si. - respondió Soraia. - Cuando mencionaste el nombre de la guerrera, se me vino a la mente el sueño que tuve, y entendí lo que Tuxedo me estaba diciendo. - dijo, dejando a todos impresionados - "Está aquí. Libérala"

-¿Y eso qué significa? - preguntó Sailor Moon

-¿Aquí dónde? - preguntó luego Fighter

-Al decirme eso, me dio un broche, el broche de Sailor Star Cosmos. - dijo Soraia. La sonrisa en el rostro de Fighter se hizo más grande

-¿Dónde lo tienes? - preguntó Tuxedo Mask

-Está en casa de Serena. - respondió Soraia. Uranus y Neptune se miraron.

-Nosotras iremos a buscarlo. - dijo luego Uranus

-¿Puedo ir yo también? Tal vez pueda ayudar. - dijo Soraia. Las dos sailors la miraron fijamente, y luego asintieron con la cabeza. Soraia, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, intentó abrirla, pero la quitó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Fighter al ver la reacción de la chica

-Está que quema. - respondió Soraia, tocándose la otra mano. En ese momento, la puerta, que era de metal, empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

-¡Quítense! - gritó Mars, haciendo que todos corrieran hacia un costado de la puerta. En el instante en que habían dado dos pasos, la puerta estuvo al rojo vivo, y una explosión en ella, hizo que saliera disparada hacia el otro lado del depósito. Un fuego proveniente desde fuera, hizo que las cosas dentro del depósito que eran inflamables, comenzaran a quemarse. Las sailors, que estaban en el suelo por la explosión, se levantaron y miraron hacia donde proveía el fuego. Era Alejandro.

-¡Tenemos que ir por Jaia! - le dijo Uranus a Neptune. En ese momento, agarraron a Soraia del brazo y la levantaron del suelo

-¡Nosotras las cubriremos! - les dijo Júpiter. Las tres chicas corrieron hacia la puerta de atrás, y aunque había algunas llamas, lograron salir sin graves lastimaduras, solo algunas provocadas por las llamas. Al salir, algunas de las plantas que había comenzaron a marchitarse por el intenso calor proveniente desde dentro. Allí, tan solo había una pequeña pared de ladrillos que tendrían que saltar para escapar.

Alejandro quemó cada uno de los ofudas que Sailor Mars había colocado en el exterior. Luego de eso, le fue muy fácil entrar. Una vez hecho, las sailors comenzaron a atacarlo, logrando que no se diera cuenta de que dos de ellas junto con Soraia, estaban escapando. Los ataques por sorpresa de parte de las sailors, daban resultado a medida que Alejandro agotaba sus energías. Pero sus ataques no eran fáciles de esquivar. Durante la incesable batalla, recibieron quemaduras, y más de una quedaba fuera de combate momentáneamente por quemaduras mayores en brazos y piernas. Mientras, Mercury intentaba calmar un poco el intenso fuego dentro del depósito. No le fue fácil, pero al fin de cuentas, pudo controlarlo.

En cuanto a Uranus, Neptune y Soraia, consiguieron llegar a casa de Serena, casi sin esfuerzo. Las tres chicas entraron a la casa, pero las dos sailors se quedaron abajo, esperando a Soraia. Uranus, estaba muy seria y parecía pensante

-¿Te ocurre algo? - le preguntó algo preocupada Neptune

-Aún sigo sin confiar en ella. - respondió Uranus, mirando hacia el cuarto en donde estaba la otra chica

-Yo tampoco. - le confesó Neptune

-Además, creo que somos las únicas que la consideramos peligrosa. - dijo Uranus

-Así. Los demás se han confiado demasiado de ella. En especial Seiya. - dijo Neptune

-Si, pero me parece que es porque está desesperado por encontrar a Jaia. - terminó Uranus - Temo que Soraia pueda aprovecharse de sus confianzas.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que hacer lo imposible por proteger a la princesa. - coincidió Neptune, y en ese preciso momento, Soraia salía de la habitación con lo que parecía ser un broche en su mano, y bajaba las escaleras

-Listo, ahora podremos ayudar a las chicas. - dijo Soraia al acercarse a la puerta para salir.

-Espera. - le dijo Uranus - ¿No crees que deberíamos liberar a Jaia?

-Pero... - dijo Soraia - No sé cómo hacer eso. - el rostro de las dos sailors no mostraba sorpresa alguna, seguían tal y como antes

-Piensa cómo hacerlo. Tal vez puedas recordar cómo. - le dijo Neptune, acercándosele. Soraia se sintió intimidada en ese momento, porque en realidad eso era lo que estaba pasando. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No... no sé cómo hacerlo, de verdad. - les dijo Soraia, intentando convencerlas. Pero las sailors no cedían

-Vamos Soraia... - le dijo Uranus - Con nosotras no tienes que mentir. Nosotras no nos creemos tus patrañas.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? - les dijo Soraia confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo - Yo no estoy engañando a nadie.

-¿Entonces cómo es que de pronto sabes identificar en que cristal no está Jaia? - le preguntó Neptuno, avanzando hacia ella.

-No puedo explicarlo, pero tan solo lo sé. Deben creerme. - les dijo Soraia. Uranus rió levemente

-Ya veremos... - dijo Uranus, abriendo la puerta para salir. Las tres chicas volvieron corriendo hacia el depósito en donde estaban peleando las demás. Soraia aún estaba sorprendida y preocupada por lo que había pasado. Lo que había dicho Uranus era cierto. A ella no se le había ocurrido por qué de pronto podía ver dónde si y dónde no estaba Jaia. Pero ahora el problema era averiguar cómo liberar a Sailor Star Cosmos.

Al llegar allí, la gran batalla aún continuaba. Alejandro había estado intentando encontrar a Soraia, pero no pudo hacerlo por los constantes ataques de sus oponentes. Neptune y Uranus se unieron en la batalla. Justo en ese momento, Alejandro atacó a Tuxedo Mask, y él calló al suelo, algo lastimado. Sailor Moon corrió hacia él e hizo que se levantara para sacarlo de allí.

En cuanto Fighter divisó a Soraia queriendo entrar, corrió hacia ella, y la llevó hasta debajo de una mesa de cemento.

-Dime que sabes cómo liberarla. - le dijo Fighter, como rogándole

-No sé cómo hacerlo, es que no recuerdo nada sobre eso, te juro que no... - Soraia hablaba muy rápido, para tratar de que no pensara que le estaba mintiendo

-Está bien, no te alteres. Ya lo averiguaremos. - le dijo Fighter, para calmarla

-Es que yo... - balbuceaba. En ese momento, Alejandro pudo divisar a Soraia junto con Fighter debajo de la mesa. En ese mismo instante, Soraia miró a los ojos a Fighter con una sensación de tristeza, y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se fue desvaneciendo de a poco. Fighter pudo notarlo, y comenzó a preocuparse

-¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Fighter

-No... no otra vez... - decía Soraia, haciendo que Fighter se preocupara cada vez más por no saber lo que le ocurría

-¿Qué es? - insistió

-Lo está haciendo otra vez. Está tratando de controlarme. - dijo Soraia, alterándose nuevamente. Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, tratando de salir de allí, puesto que si Alejandro conseguía controlarla nuevamente, seguramente atacaría a Fighter.

-Espera, espera. - dijo Fighter intentando detenerla, pero ella seguía retrocediendo - Soraia, espera. - al decir esto, Fighter apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Soraia, llamándole la atención, y logrando que ella se detuviera - Tienes que controlarlo.

-No, no puedo hacerlo. - le dijo Soraia, bajando la mirada, y con un tono débil

-Tienes que ser más fuerte que él. - dijo colocando su otra mano sobre el otro hombro de Soraia. En ese instante, vino a la mente de Seiya el momento en que estaba junto con Serena en la misma situación, en la azotea del colegio Juban. Pero no hizo nada -Yo sé que tú puedes. - Soraia volvió a mirarlo, y Fighter pudo ver en sus ojos un gran brillo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía igual que en aquel momento del pasado, pero esta vez, estaba feliz.

-Gracias. - le dijo Soraia, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando.

-¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Fighter al verla levantarse

-A dejar a Jaia en libertad. - dijo con una gran confianza. Fighter se levantó también, y vio cómo Soraia se acercaba hacia donde los ataques "volaban" por los aires. Al estar casi en frente de Alejandro, los ataques cesaron. Todos estaban sorprendidos por eso, y nadie sabía lo que Soraia estaba planeando.

-Quisiera decir algo. - dijo con firmeza. Todos se sorprendieron aún más, inclusive Alejandro. Pero escuchar a Soraia decir lo siguiente, dejó a todos perplejos.

* * *

Wooo, los deje a todos con las ganas de saber qué dice Soraia, no? ;P  
Lo siento, pero no se preocupen, mañana actualizaré!  
Queda poquitísimo para el final, sólo 4 capítulos! :O

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Evíenme reviews con sus opiniones, lo que creen que va a suceder o con lo que les gustaría que suceda a partir de ahora!

**¿Ha encontrado Soraia a Jaia? ¿Sabrá la manera de liberarla? Y lo más importante...¿está Soraia del lado de las Sailor Scouts... o de Alejandro?**

**Esto y más lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, titulado _"Sailor Star Cosmos"_**

Saludos a todos! :D


	12. Sailor Star Cosmos

_**Capítulo 17: Sailor Star Cosmos**_

-Quisiera decir algo. - dijo Soraia con firmeza. Todos se sorprendieron aún más, inclusive Alejandro. Se preguntaron qué podía querer decir en medio de una batalla como aquella, y escucharla decir lo siguiente, dejó a todos perplejos.

-¡Por el poder de las estrellas del Cosmos, Transformación! - dijo Soraia, levantando en alto el broche de estrella alada que llevaba en su mano. Diferentes haces de luz provenientes de aquel broche, inundaron el lugar entero. El poder del mismo, hizo que el pelo de Soraia creciera hasta su cintura, pasando de negro a rubio, convirtiéndolo poco a poco. Un pequeño vestido plateado apareció en ella y, en la cintura, un cinturón con un broche casi igual al del pecho, dejando caer de él, un pequeño recuadro con los colores del arcoíris. En sus dedos aparecieron anillos plateados y en sus pies, zapatitos plateados con alas en los lados. En su frente se dibujó la tiara de los Star Lights.

Todos quedaron mirándola, tratando de juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, observando en silencio y estupefactos la transformación de Soraia en Sailor Star Cosmos.

Nadie podía dar crédito a sus ojos, no del todo. Excepto Alejandro. Él sabía quién era Soraia desde un principio, y dónde estaba "oculta" Jaia.

Después de su transformación, Sailor Star Cosmos no dudó en qué era lo que debía hacer.

-¡Brillo de estrellas fugaces! – dijo ella, haciendo un leve movimiento con sus manos, atacando directamente a Alejandro con un potente rayo de luz. En ese momento, él se encontraba de pie y, algo mal herido, no pudo esquivar su ataque. Pocos segundos luego de esto, Alejandro desapareció.

Todos se pudieron alrededor de Cosmos, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Estaban muy asombrados. Luego, ella miró a las Star Lights.

-Siento mucho haber causado todo esto. - dijo arrepentida y con una pequeña sonrisa. Las Star suspiraron contentas, y luego se dirigieron a saludarla, con una gran sonrisa

-Aún no puedo creerlo… - dijo Sailor Moon, en voz baja

-Yo tampoco… - le contestó Tuxedo

-Esperen un momento. - dijo Mars - ¿Entonces ella es Jaia? - los star lights asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo. - dijo Júpiter - Si ella es Jaia, ¿quién es Soraia?

-Yo. - respondió Sailor Star Cosmos, haciendo que los demás la miraran extrañados - En realidad, mi nombre es Soraia, pero desde pequeña, todos me llaman Jaia - explicó

-¿Pero cómo acabaste en la Tierra tan… - Uranos la inspecció de arriba abajo – diferente? –

-Bueno, en el momento en que Alejandro intentó secuestrarme, estaba algo inconciente, pero en cuanto el ataque de los star lights lo golpeó, reaccioné y me di cuenta en qué situación me encontraba. Al comenzar a caer y ver que él venía por mí, decidí que tenía que hacer algo para que no me encontrara, cayera donde cayera. Debía hacer algo que evitase que Alejandro me llevara con él de nuevo, y poder regresar a mi hogar. Divisé su planeta, la Tierra, y recordé que había sailors scouts allí. Pensé que podrían ayudarme... Por eso fue que con mi poder me cambié el color y corte de pelo. Para que él no me reconociera.

-Pero entonces, no perdiste la memoria. - dijo Neptune con tono amenazante.

-Si, lo hice. Al caer en el mar, me golpeé con una roca, y perdí temporalmente mi memoria. - les explicó Cosmos

Todos parecían convencidos de lo que decía, y no hicieron ninguna otra pregunta, aceptando que lo que les acababa de contar, era verdad.

En cuanto Soraia y Seiya se quedaron solos en el apartamento de los Star Lights, un silencio que parecía eterno inundó el lugar, ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Así que... recobraste tu memoria. - dijo Seiya con lentitud

-En realidad, no toda... - dijo Soraia, levantado la cabeza y mirándolo.

-Y... ¿qué recuerdas? - preguntó algo curioso Seiya, aún sin levantar la mirada

- Bueno, sólo tengo recuerdos de cuando me convertí en una Star Light en adelante… - Al escuchar esto, Seiya dejó por un momento de hacer lo que hacía y la miró por unos segundos. Su mirada era algo triste, pero no se le notaba demasiado.

-¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Soraia, al notar el estado de Seiya

-No, no pasa nada. Solo... es que pensé que te habías recobrado todos tus recuerdos, eso es todo. - le respondió Seiya, con una sonrisa algo falsa en los labios. No convencida con lo que le había dicho, Soraia insistió

-¿Hay algo... hay algo que debería recordar?

-No te preocupes. Si lo hay, ya te acordarás. - contestó Seiya - Enseguida vuelvo. - dijo luego, yéndose al apartamento de Taiki y Yaten. Soraia se le quedó mirando algo sorprendida por eso. Pero enseguida se fue a dormir, estaba exhausta. Se acostó en la cama, e intentó recordar algo más, pero la venció el sueño antes de poder hacerlo.

Al entrar al apartamento de los chicos, Seiya les dijo de pronto.

-Ella no recuperó la memoria.

-¿Qué? - dijo Taiki algo exaltado

-Bueno, no completamente. Sólo desde que se convirtió en una Star Light. - dijo, pero esta vez mirando hacia abajo, a sus pies

-Entonces no recuerda nada de... - dijo Yaten, pero antes de terminar, Seiya lo interrumpió

-No, no se acuerda. - dijo Seiya

-Seguramente pronto recuperará la memoria por completo. No te preocupes. Sé paciente. - le dijo Taiki, con un tono alentador. Seiya suspiró.

-Ella lo prometió... - dijo en voz baja Seiya

-Seiya, esto es algo diferente. Ella perdió la memoria. - le dijo Yaten - Verás que pronto se arreglará todo.

En casa de Serena, ella y Darien ordenaban un poco la casa. Cuando terminaron, salieron al balcón de Serena y se pusieron a mirar las estrellas.

En un momento, Darien la miró a los ojos y le tomó la mano. Serena, que estaba algo distraída, miró su mano sobre la de ella, y luego lo sujetó también.

-Hoy... - dijo Serena, haciendo que él volteara a verlo - pensé que iba a perderte... - Darien la miró de forma cariñosa - Es que, si algo te pasara estando yo allí... - le dijo acercándosele para abrazarlo - ...nunca me lo perdonaría. - terminó, abrazándolo fuertemente. A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar

-Nunca te dejaré - le dijo Darien sosteniéndola en sus brazos

-¿Lo prometes? - preguntó Serena

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podría abandonarte? - le dijo Darien susurrándole al oído - Te amo demasiado como para apartarme de ti. - ambos se separaron -Prometo no dejarte sola. - y al terminar de decir eso, volvieron a unirse en un beso que ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

Al día siguiente, un timbrazo hizo que saltaran ambos de la cama. Darien estaba sin camisa y Serena se tapaba con las sábanas (;p). Los dos se miraron y sonrieron al recordar la noche anterior. Pero un nuevo timbrazo los sacó de sus pensamientos. Darien se levantó de la cama y poniéndose una camisa arrugada, bajó las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yaten y Taiki, quienes lo miraban extrañados por ver a Darien algo despeinado, desarreglado y algo medio dormido.

-¿Interrumpimos? - dijo Yaten algo divertido

-¿Eh? - dijo Darien al notar la ironía en las palabras de Yaten por verlo así - No, no, sólo que... nos quedamos dormidos. - los dos chicos que tenía en frente comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo, y en cuando Darien se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se ruborizó.

-Ya que están aquí, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? - les dijo Darien luego de aclararse la garganta

-Bueno, es que nos gustaría hablar contigo. - le dijo Taiki

-Está bien. Pasen mientras me arreglo un poco. - les dijo, haciendo que pasara. Subió al cuarto donde estaba Serena, y ella estaba parada al lado de la puerta, ya vestida, pero con el pelo suelto. Al verla allí, se quedó parado, y luego le sonrió. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Se le acercó y sin decirle nada, lo besó. Entró al baño y Darien fue a la recámara a cambiarse. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinarse un poco y bajó con los chicos.

-¿De qué quieren hablar? - les preguntó Darien, parándose en frente de ellos.

-Tú sabías lo de Soraia, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Yaten. Darien se sorprendido por aquella pregunta

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó

-De que si tú sabías que Soraia era Sailor Star Cosmos - le dijo Taiki

-No, claro que no. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber? - preguntó confundido Darien

-Bueno, es que según Soraia, tú fuiste quien le entregó su broche de transformación. - le dijo Yaten

-Pero eso pasó en su sueño. Y además, ella no sabe si fui yo. Dijo que no pudo verle la cara.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que eras tú? Eres el único que tiene ese traje. - le reprochó Taiki. Pero antes de que Darien pudiera contestar, el celular de Yaten sonó y atendió.

-¡¿Qué? - dijo exaltado Yaten al escuchar las palabras de Seiya, quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono - Enseguida vamos. - terminó y cortó.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Taiki

-Alejandro está atacando a los humanos en la plaza. Tenemos que ir ahora. - y diciendo esto, los tres chicos se levantaron de su asiento. Darien le avisó a Serena, y ella se encargó de decirles a las chicas. Yaten llamó al departamento de Seiya para advertirle a Soraia

Al llegar allí, vieron que había cinco personas en el suelo, sin moverse. Parecían desmallados. Había gente gritando y corriendo por toda la plaza, atemorizada por los ataques de Alejandro

-Oh, no... - dijeron Yaten y Taiki al verlos

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Serena

-¿Están...muertos? - preguntó Darien tragando saliva.

-Si. - respondió Seiya, quien se acercó a ellos a contarles lo que había pasado

-¿Qué les hizo? - preguntó horrorizada Rei

-Él les quitó sus almas, y con ellas, sus fuerzas. - respondió Seiya

-Debimos haber llegado antes - dijo Lita lamentándose

-¿Hay alguna forma de salvarlos? - preguntó Amy

-Destruir a Alejandro. - dijo Seiya firmemente.

-Entonces hagámoslo de una vez. - dijo Haruka

-Esperen un momento. - dijo Hotaru. Al mirarla, notaron que alrededor de ella había una aura de color violeta - No podrán derrotarlos. No son lo suficientemente fuertes.

-¿Pero cómo podemos obtener más poder? Debemos pelear contra él. -dijo Michiru

-Usen sus cristales y transfórmense en Eternal Sailors Scouts. - dijo Hotaru. Las chicas la miraron por unos momentos, pero no dudaron en hacerle caso. Así, cada una comenzó.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta... - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-...Mercurio, transformación!

-...Marte, transformación!

-...Júpiter, transformación!

-...Venus, transformación!

-...Urano, transformación!

-...Neptuno, transformación!

-...Plutón, transformación!

-...Saturno, transformación! - Ahora todas ella se habían transformado en Eternal Saliros

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación! - dijo Sailor Moon, utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Pero esta vez, no se transformó en Eternal Sailor Moon, sino en la Princesa Sailor Moon. Se veía hermosa. Todos se asombraron por la nueva transformación de Sailor Moon, incluso ella, pero entendieron que era por su fuerza y valor.

Los Star Lights se transformaron, al igual que Tuxedo Mask. En ese momento, Alejandro apareció. Las sailors no dudaron en atacarlo. La primera, fue Sailor Mars.

-Vuelo del Fénix... ¡Ataca! - dijo Mars, haciendo unos movimientos con las manos, y haciendo que el fuego que "salía" de sus manos tomara forma de un ave fénix. Su vives y calor hicieron que Alejandro se lastimara un poco, pero no demasiado. La siguiente, fue Uranus.

-Espada de Uranus... ¡Ataca! - dijo ella, separando sus manos lentamente, haciendo que su espada apareciera. Lo atacó. Alejandro pudo esquivar una de las tres veces que Uranus luchó con su espada. El siguiente turno fue el de Princess Sailor Moon

-Dulce Melodía del Corazón... ¡Libéralos! - dijo Sailor Moon, reflejando su poder hacia Alejandro, aprovechando que estaba algo débil, para poder liberar a las almas que se había llevado. Dos luces brillantes "salieron" de su cuerpo y se dirigieron hacia los cuerpos de las personas que estaban tiradas en el piso. Luego, despertaron y se levantaron. Sailor Moon los había liberado.

Alejandro se levantó del suelo, dolorido por los ataques de sus enemigos. Ahora eran mucho más poderosos. Sintió una furia recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento. Apretó fuertemente sus puños por el enojo que sentía, y sus ojos se tornaron de verdes a rojos. Estaba furioso. Juntó algo de las fuerzas que le quedaba y atacó a todas las sailors de un solo tiro. Todos cayeron al suelo, sin poder esquivar o detener el ataque de Alejandro. Caminó hacia Cosmos, e intentó transportarse, pero las pocas fuerzas que tenía no le alcanzaron para hacerlo. Decidió transportarla solo a ella. Cuando lo hizo, las demás sailors comenzaron a reaccionar con lo que estaba pasando. Se levantaron rápidamente para detenerlo, pero salió corriendo. Las chicas comenzaron a seguirlo, y aunque él tenía pocas energías, corría rápido y ninguna de ellas lo pudo alcanzar. Ni siquiera Urano. En un momento estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, pero dobló rápidamente en una esquina. Siguieron corriendo por varios minutos, hasta que llegó aun lugar algo oscuro y sombrío. Allí, había una gran fábrica abandonada. Alejandro entró, seguido de las sailors. Dentro, de lo oscuro que estaba, lo perdieron de vista, pero siguieron corriendo. Luego, se detuvieron.

-Fue una trampa. - dedujo Mars

-Lo sabía... - dijo Uranus, casi susurrando - No debimos confiar en ella. Lo planeó desde el comienzo...

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Mars

-Estoy hablando de Soraia... - dijo en un susurro - Sabía que no era de fiarse... pero ahora es demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas y lamentarse... tenemos que hacer algo para detenerla, antes de que le haga algo a los príncipes...

-¿Tú crees que quiere hacerles daño? - preguntó Neptune

-No lo sé, pero debemos ser prevenidas... - dijo Uranus

-Lo que dices es absurdo - le replicó Júpiter. La mirada de Uranus parecía ser fulminante - Soraia nunca nos haría daño.

-Te recuerdo que quiso ahorcar a Serena una vez. - le dijo Uranus

-Estaba siendo controlada por Alejandro. - le contestó Mars

-Eso ya lo veremos... - contestó Uranus. Las otras sailors no querían decir nada, por precaución a empezar una pelea entre ellas. Las dos inners no entendían la mentalidad de sus compañeras. Sabían que ellas eran siempre precavidas, pero estaban sacando conclusiones precipitadas y sin sentido. No quisieron seguir discutiendo, porque sabían que todas allí eran tercas con lo que pensaban.

-Algo muy malo va a pasar... - dijo Saturn en voz baja, y alejada de las demás, para que no la escucharan

-Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo yo también. - asintió Plutón

-Secretos van a ser revelados, y las star lights sufrirán...

* * *

_Holaaa! :D jaja, volvi pronto, estaba revisando el capitulo y me tomo un par de días porque no encontraba el momento para hacerlo.. Igulamente, sólo pude llegar a revisar la primera mitad, así que por favor disculpen los demás errores :/_

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya falta poquito para que se terminee! D:_

_En cuanto pueda subo una imagen de Sailor Star Cosmos :D Tengo que darle unos retoques y queda terminada :D_

_Gracias a todos por leer mi fic :D_

_Nos estamos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo! :3_


	13. Sacrificios

_**Capítulo 13: Sacrificios**_

-Debemos encontrar una salida de este lugar. - dijo Tuxedo. Las demás asistieron con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. Las otras sailors también comenzaron a caminar, en busca de una salida.

Luego de pasar un largo rato de haber estado caminando sin rumbo y a ciegas en busca de una salida, encontraron una puerta. Tuxedo procedió a abrirla, y las sailors pasaron, pero las luces del lugar estaban apagadas. De pronto, se encendieron, y al final de la gigante habitación a la que habían entrado, estaba Alejandro, con una sonrisa maléfica, la cual se hizo más grande al divisar a las star lights. Ellas se quedaron perplejas al ver a Soraia... allí. Estaba parada a su lado, con una mano en la cintura y con una sonrisa tan o más grande que la de Alejandro. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, pero no eran iguales que los de las otras veces. Ahora, Alejandro no estaba controlándola...

Fighter intentaba controlarse, mientras trataba de entender la situación. No encontraba la respuesta por él solo, y no iba a hacerlo. Tenia que preguntárselo.

-¿Cómo es que ahora decides irte con él, luego de todo lo que nos hizo? - preguntó exaltado Fighter

-Fue él quien quiso asesinar a todos en nuestro planeta. - lo consintió Healer

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? - dijo Cosmos - Él siempre estuvo conmigo, a mi lado. Incluso cuando ustedes vinieron a la Tierra en busca de nuestra princesa... - confesó Cosmos, casi con lágrimas en los ojos - Le agradeceré por siempre que aquella noche del ataque de Galaxia no me haya dejado sola. - Fighter no sabía qué hacer o decir. Estaba atónito - Por eso, - siguió, pero con una sonrisa maléfica - es que ahora estoy con él.

El odio y la furia corrían por sus venas como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y no se sentía nada mal... hacía tiempo que deseaba poder sentirse así, tan liberara, y ahora que podía hacerlo, se sentía despreocupada, sin presiones... -Es hora de mi venganza... - dijo luego, seguido de una pequeña risa

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? - preguntó Fighter. Sonaba verdaderamente muy preocupado

-Es Alejandro. Está controlándola... esa no es ella... no puede serlo... - dijo Maker, aunque lo último lo dijo en un susurro, intentándose convencerse a sí mismo

Luego, comenzaron los ataques. La primera en actuar, fue Soraia.

-Oscuridad de las estrellas... ¡acábalos! - dijo ella, atacando a todos los que estaban allí. Algunas de las sailors, las más rápidas y las que tenían a dónde correr para protegerse, pudieron librarse del ataque, pero otras no.

Sailor Uranus no dudó en atacarla, pero no logró hacerle daño.

-¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! - dijo Sailor Moon, atacando a Alejandro y Cosmos. Éstos se defendieron, pero no fue suficiente. El ataque los golpeó, dejándolos en el suelo, algo lastimados.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba... - dijo Cosmos

-Si, y más que las star lights... - siguió Alejandro - Supongo que primero tendremos que deshacernos de ella. - Cosmos asintió con la cabeza

Un haz de luces oscuras brotó de las manos de Alejandro, dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Moon y Tuxedo. Todo pasó tan rápido, que pronto fue demasiado tarde para correr. Tuxedo se puso en frente de Sailor Moon, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la abrazó y protegió. Un aura oscura sobresalió de pronto de su capa negra. Sailor Moon sintió los brazos de su amado, que la abrazaban con fuerza. Él tenía su cabeza por encima de los hombros de Sailor Moon, y su boca llegaba a la altura de sus oídos. Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que oyó a Tuxedo susurrar su nombre.

-Serena... - le susurró al oído con vos temblorosa, y luego de suspirar profundamente. Ella alzó su mano y la pasó por la espalda de Tuxedo, lentamente. En un momento, sintió como una calidez gigantesca salía de su cuerpo: Alejandro le estaba quitando su alma. Luego, un fuerte "tirón" de Alejandro, robó por completo el alma de Darien. Él soltó un grito de dolor y Serena tembló fuertemente. Ella sintió cómo la fuerza de los brazos que la sostenían, se iba debilitando, y cómo el cuerpo de Darien se derrumbaba lentamente sobre ella. Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo, y Serena lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Perdóname... - dijo Darien, temblando por estar quedándose sin energías - por romper... mi promesa. - dijo con dificultad, pues en ese momento agotó todas sus fuerzas. Cerró sus ojos, y lágrima rodó por su rostro. Luego, cayó sin vida sobre los brazos de su amada. Al escuchar esas palabras, Serena comenzó a sollozar, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Luego, las lágrimas en su cara dieron aviso de su llanto descontrolado.

Al escuchar las palabras de Darien, Cosmos se estremeció. Aunque estaba siendo controlada por Alejandro, y no podía hacer cosas por su voluntad, ella sintió como esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero sus ojos cada vez estaban más oscuros.

Las sailors no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. El príncipe de la Tierra y futuro rey de la Luna... ¿muerto? No podía estar pasando en verdad... ¿o si? Las star lights pensaban igual que ellas. ¿Cómo podía eso ser posible? ¿Ahora cambiaría por completo el futuro al morir Endimión? Nadie lo sabía. Lo único que podían hacer es vengar su muerte.

Fighter recordó aquella vez frente a Galaxia en donde Sailor Moon se enteró que Tuxedo había muerto. Sintió en el ambiente la misma angustia de aquel día, pero esta vez fue mayor. Tuxedo había muerto por proteger a Sailor Moon. ¿Qué harían ahora?

Luego la miró a Cosmos. No podía entender cómo ella había permitido que eso pasara. Recordó lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás, donde ella confesó ser aliada de Alejandro. Aún no reaccionaba de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía estar sumido en una pesadilla sin final.

Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentos, y algo tenía que hacer. Quería vengar el sufrimiento de Sailor Moon, pero sabía que para derrotar a Alejandro, primero tendría que hacerlo con Cosmos. Sabía que debía elegir entre una cosa y la otra, pero ¿Qué haría? Ya nada parecía tener sentido alguno. Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

-¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz! - dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, atacando a Alejandro. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Cosmos lo contraatacó. Lo tomó casi como por sorpresa y el golpe lo lanzó contra la pared.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño. - le dijo Cosmos amenazante. Alejandro tan sólo estaba parado allí, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios.

-Muévete... - le dijo Fighter, arrastrando las palabras y levantándose. Ella tan sólo sonrió

-Muévete... - le dijo esta vez, levantando un poco más la voz.

-No. - contestó Cosmos

-Muévete. - repitió con firmeza

-No lo haré.

-¡Muévete! - le gritó esta vez Fighter, fuera de sí, y atacando nuevamente. Cosmos se asombró por la acción de Fighter, y no logró moverse a tiempo. Ella calló al suelo, y más que furiosa, parecía estar lastimada. Instantáneamente, Alejandro atacó a Fighter, pero este fue más rápido y lo embistió. Alejandro cayó al suelo, lastimado por el golpe. Fighter estaba agotado por la energía que había utilizado para con los ataques. Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, y se volteó. Cosmos estaba detrás de él, y, al darse vuelta, ella lo agarró de los brazos, llevándolo hasta la pared.

-No tienes que hacer esto... - le dijo Fighter

-¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso a ti? - le reprochó Cosmos.

- Fue mi culpa, no la de ellos. No los hagas pagar por un error que yo cometí. - le pidió Fighter, mirándola a los ojos - Perdóname... - Comos parecía estar recuperando el "sentido común", cuando fue atacada por la espalda por Neptune. Por el golpe, se fue hacia delante, quedando su cara al lado de la de Fighter. Cayó a un costado, y Healer corrió hacia él para sacarlo de allí. En ese momento, Alejandro se dio cuenta de que Cosmos se estaba dejando vencer por sus sentimientos hacia las star lights, y ya no le quedaba más que hacer... solo, acabar con ellos. Comenzó a reír desaforadamente, pero su objetivo eran las star lights. Se puso en posición de ataque, y nuevamente, un haz de luces oscuras brotó de las manos de Alejandro, pero en este caso y aunque nadie pudo creerlo, dirigiéndose hacia Cosmos, quien hacía segundos se había parado.

-Ya no sirves... - dijo Alejandro en un tono malvado. Sus ojos brillaron a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella aún estaba siendo poseída por él, y no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. No pudo escapar del ataque, pues no le dio tiempo... ¿o no quería? Las otras sailors intentaron detener el ataque de Alejandro, pero no consiguieron nada.

El haz de luces oscuras seguía avanzando, y ya no había nada que hacer, no había nada que lo detuviese. Esta lista para esto.

Pero él no iba a permitirlo. Centésimas antes de que el haz de luces llegara a Cosmo, Fighter se puso delante de ella, salvándole la vida... a cambio de la suya. Cosmos se quedó pasmada ante lo que acababa de pasar, al igual que las otras sailors. "¿Cómo es posible?...no...No, no puede ser" se decía a si misma, intentando comprender lo que estaba haciendo él allí, dando su vida por ella. Él temblaba, a causa de la gran pérdida de energía, y por el dolor que le provocaba. Ya no le importaba si lo que había hecho cambiaría las cosas o no. No iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara.

Alejandro sonrió maléficamente, dado que su plan había dado resultado. Sabía que si ella estaba en peligro, ahora más que nunca, luego de revelar sus sentimientos, Fighter evitaría que algo malo le volviera a ocurrir. Alejandro le robó su alma, y Fighter cayó al suelo. Al verlo dar su vida por ella y verlo caer, los ojos de Cosmos lentamente volvieron a su estado normal, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un instante.

-¿Qu-qué hiciste? - tartamudeó Cosmos por el nudo en la garganta, y tomándole la mano, que ahora estaba helada.

-Lo sien-to Jaia... - dijo Fighter. Sus manos apretaban las de ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - Yo no quería... hacerte sufrir. - le dijo con sinceridad. Al notar esto, una gran tristeza le recorrió el cuerpo.

-No lo hagas... - susurró ella - Seiya... no me dejes - él ya no podía contener las lágrimas, y dos o tres bajaron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, se podía notar que esbozaba una sonrisa. Ya no tenía energías para continuar, y lentamente su cuerpo se fue aflojando. Un gran pánico hizo que ella se estremeciera - No... - dijo en un susurro, y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Lo lamento... - le susurró al oído. Su mano dejó de aferrarse a la de Cosmos, y ella rompió a llorar.

-Soraia. -dijo Alejandro, pero ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente junto al cadáver de Fighter - Ahora por fin podremos estar juntos sin que nos lo impidan. Ven. - le dijo, estirando su mano, esperando recibir la de ella. Cosmos levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Una sensación de tristeza y odio la invadieron por completo, haciendo que su mirada fuera fulminante. Las sailors observaban la escena sin decir nada, esperando que algo ocurriera. No podían pensar que después de lo que Seiya había hecho por ella, se fuera con Alejandro

-No. - dijo de pronto. Alejandro bajó su mano y la miró sin comprender

-Pero... ¿no era esto lo que tanto querías? - dijo Alejandro.

-Jamás hubiera deseado que esto pasara... - contestó Cosmos, aún mirándolo

-Él fue quien te abandonó cuando tú más lo necesitabas, quien se olvidó de ti en los momentos de mayor tristeza y dolor. Yo fui quien se quedó contigo, sin importar lo que pasara. ¿Así es como quieres que todo esto acabe? Deberías estar agradecida de que lo haya hecho.

-No es cierto. - dijo Cosmos - El Alejandro que yo quiero jamás hubiera asesinado a una persona. Y más si supiera que esa persona era el dueño de mi corazón. - lágrimas bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas. Las sailors la miraron desconcertadas

-¿Qué? - susurró Taiki

-Creo que después de todo, yo tenía razón. - dijo Yaten

-Tú no eres ese Alejandro. Sino una maldita sombra que lo único que quiere es hacer sufrir a las personas... - dijo Cosmos

-Eres una ingrata. - dijo Alejandro furioso. Pero su voz había cambiado del todo. Ya no era él, sino Sombra. No dudó en atacarla, pero una de las chicas impidió que le hiciera daño

-Haruka... - dijo Cosmos, al ver que ella estaba allí, defendiéndola

-Lamento haber desconfiado de ti. Debí pensar que todo esto era obra de Sombra. - dijo Uranus. A Cosmos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Levántate. - le dijo Neptune, estrechando su mano - Acabemos con todo esto. - Cosmos, que aún estaba arrodillada al lado de Fighter, le tomó la mano a Michiru y se levantó

-Tormenta de los cielos... ¡Ataca! - dijo Júpiter, atacando a Alejandro. Éste se defendió, aunque ella no se detenía. Con eso, les dio tiempo suficiente a las sailors de formar un medio círculo alrededor de Alejandro

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! - lo atacó Mercury, envolviéndolo en una masa de agua. Cuando terminó, Alejandro seguía parado, con una mirada maléfica, y una sonrisa satisfactoria. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos intensos, y comenzó a juntar todas sus energías para atacar a las sailors. Éstas se tomaron de las manos, y cerraron sus ojos. Ellas también empezaron a canalizar toda su energía, y rayos de todos los colores que irradiaban de sus cuerpos comenzaron a iluminar todo el lugar. Alejandro las atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Las chicas retrocedieron un par de metros, y él seguía atacándolas. Se concentraron lo más que pudieron, y el ataque de Alejandro cesó. Estaba desconcertado.

-No puede ser. - susurró - puse todas mis energías en ese ataque. No pueden seguir aquí. ¡Es imposible! - dijo aún más furioso

-Jamás podrás derrotarnos con odio y rencor. - dijo Saturn

-No lo lograrás nunca, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes. - dijo Pluto

-La oscuridad podrá estar dentro de nosotros. - dijo Uranus

-Pero la luz siempre será más fuerte. - dijo Maker

-La sabiduría y el correr del tiempo nos ha enseñado eso. - dijo Neptune

-También la amistad y el amor. - dijo Mercury

-No importa cuán dura sea la vida. - dijo Júpiter

-O cuán lejos estén de todos. - dijo Venus

-Los amigos siempre estarán para apoyarte. - dijo Marte

-Y para repetirnos que jamás nos abandonarán. - dijo Healer

-El amor de los demás es lo que nos mueve a seguir adelante. - dijo Cosmos

-Y eso jamás cambiará porque el amor es eterno. - dijo Sailor Moon, con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No nos separaremos! - dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo que una enorme energía que emergía de sus cuerpos se elevara y se juntara como en un remolino, dirigiéndose hacia Alejandro, quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. La luz entró en él, y toda la oscuridad salió de su cuerpo y se destruyó al intentar huir.

-¡Sailor Moon! - le gritó Cosmos, al ver que dos grandes luces emergieron de él. Adivinó que eran las almas de Darien y de Seiya. Alejandro, librado de mal, cayó al suelo.

-¡Dulce melodía del corazón! - dijo Sailor Moon, elevando su cetro, queriendo impedir que las luces se desvanecieran. Un resplandor enorme inundó el lugar.


	14. Recuerdos

Un mes había pasado desde la batalla con Sombras, y luego de eso Soraia recobró la memoria. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del muelle, observando el cielo. Junto a ella estaban Yaten y Taiki. Estaba estrellado, más de lo que alguna vez habían visto. Se podía ver reflejado en el río, todas las estrellas y la Luna, a pesar de que estaba nublado. Los tres, comenzaron a acordarse de los distintos momentos que pasaron...

****Flash Back****

-¡Jaia! - la llamaba su madre - ¡Jaia! Ah, aquí estas. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a casa de tu amiguito mientras yo hago algunas compras? - le decía, observando a una niña de 5 años que estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, jugando con unos muñecos. Su pelo era rubio y largo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos color miel brillaban de alegría.

-¡Si mamá! - dijo la pequeña, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Salió de su casa, y corrió por un valle cubierto de flores y árboles. Sus colores eran bellísimos.

-¡Seiya! - gritaba la niña, llamando a su amigo. El niño de su misma edad, de pelo negro platinado y ojos azules resplandecientes sonrió al ver a la niña correr hacia su casa - ¿Podemos jugar juntos? - preguntó la niña. El pequeño rió y corrió hacia ella, quien se apresuró para comenzar a jugar. Ambos correteaban por el valle, contentos de la vida, disfrutando de su niñez.

De pronto, la niña se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se lastimó la rodilla, y comenzó a llorar. El pequeño se acercó a ella, agitado, y corrió hacia su casa.

-¡Seiya! - le gritó la niña - ¡No me dejes! - gritó luego, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. A los pocos segundos, el niño volvió con su amiga, con una curita en una mano, y en la otra, un baso de agua que se volcaba por estar corriendo. Se sentó delante de la niña, y esta lo miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. El pequeño vertió un poco de agua sobre la lastimadura y luego le puso la apósito. Después la chiquita se paró con la ayuda del niño. Aunque ya no lloraba, sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó el niño con timidez. La chica asintió con la cabeza. Luego se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El niño se sonrojó, y la pequeña comenzó a reírse. El niño tan solo la miraba ruborizado, y parpadeaba sorprendido.

La misma pequeña, ahora más grande, de unos 10 años, usaba el uniforme del colegio y estaba siendo molestada por otros niños de igual edad en la salida del mismo. Le habían sacado su mochila y no querían devolvérsela. La chica intentaba quitárselas, pero no podía. Cuando comenzaba a llorar, un chico de pelo negro largo pero atado, se las arrebató de las manos, y lanzó a uno de ellos al suelo. Éste se levantó y les ordenó a sus amigos salir de allí. Se fueron corriendo. El moreno de ojos azules brillantes se acercó a la chica, quien lo miraba con asombro.

-Aquí tienes Jaia. - le dijo entrándole la mochila y sonriéndole.

-Gracias Seiya. - respondió la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó. El chico se sonrojó, pero seguía sonriendo.

Las personas corrían atemorizadas hacia todos lados. Tres sailors al frente de la batalla, intentaban detener a Galaxia, pero les era imposible. Era muy fuerte y ellas no tenían la capacidad suficiente para derrotarla. Protegieron a su princesa, porque Galaxia intentaba quitarle su semilla estelar. Había asesinado a muchas personas de su planeta por conseguir las semillas estelares, pero no dejarían que se llevaran a la princesa.

-¡Fighter! - gritaba Healer, una de las sailors - ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

-¡Lo sé! - le contestaba. A pesar de que estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, eran ruidos y gritos por todas partes y no podían oírse bien. Fighter miraba a todos lados, como buscando a alguien. Maker, la otra de sus compañeras lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que se volteara a verla

-No te preocupes. Va a estar bien. - le dijo, y Fighter asintió con la cabeza. Las tres sailors caminaron en medio del desastre y el caos, dirigiéndose al refugio donde se suponía que estaba su princesa. Había escombros por doquier y el cielo estaba muy nublado y tormentoso. El humo y la neblina no ayudaban en nada. Mientras iban caminando entre los cascotes, Fighter sintió una energía en algún lugar.

-Puedo sentirla... - susurró, deteniéndose

-¿Es la princesa? - preguntó Healer

-No lo sé... no estoy seguro. - respondió Fighter

-¿Dónde? - preguntó Maker. Fighter miró hacia todos lados, concentrándose en la energía que estaba sintiendo. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, comenzó a caminar en una dirección, mirando al suelo. En un momento, se detuvo

-¡Allá! - dijo, señalando con su dedo, un punto entre los escombros. Las tres sailors se acercaron al lugar. Vieron que había alguien atrapado debajo de los escombros, e intentaron sacarla. Para su asombro, no era la princesa. Era Soraia. Estaba tendida en el suelo, muy lastimada e inconciente. Fighter la tomó en sus brazos, e intentó reanimarla. Maker le tomó el pulso y aún estaba viva.

-Jaia... - le susurraba Fighter. Luego de moverla unas pocas veces, reaccionó - Jaia... - volvió a susurrar al ver que se despertaba

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó al ver a las sailors allí

-Galaxia... - dijo con pena - Destruyó todo

-Mi madre... - dijo Soraia luego, al acordarse de todo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no puedo retenerlas. Quiso levantarse, pero una herida en sus costillas se lo impidió

-No te muevas. Te sacaré de aquí. - le dijo Fighter. Healer lo miró algo enfurecido

-Seiya. - dijo y acercó a él - No podemos...

-¿De qué estás hablando? No voy a dejarla aquí - le dijo en voz baja

-Seiya, tenemos que encontrar a la princesa y sacarla de aquí. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. -le dijo Healer

-No, no voy a dejarla... - dijo Fighter conmocionado por lo que le decía. En ese momento, Soraia perdió el conocimiento - Ustedes busquen a la princesa mientras yo la saco de aquí. - les decía, intentando convencerlos

-Seiya, es nuestro deber encontrarla y sacarla del planeta. - dijo Maker

-Ella no lo logrará. - dijo Healer

-Claro que lo logrará, porque no voy a impedir que algo malo le pase.

-Seiya, comprende. Está muy lastimada, y si logras sacarla de aquí, no sobrevivirá. Además, corres el riesgo de que Galaxia los encuentre y los mate. - dijo Healer. Fighter lo miró sin comprender del todo lo que estaba diciendo. No quería dejarla allí, pero sabía que debía buscar a la princesa.

-¡Oigan! - gritó alguien de pronto a lo lejos. Al darse cuenta de que eran las sailors, se acercó a ellas - ¿Alguien está herido? - preguntó, luego vio que había una chica inconciente - Puedo llevarla a un refugio cerca de aquí para cuidar de ella.

-Seiya, deja que él se encargue de Jaia. - le dijo Maker - Y ven a buscar a la princesa. - Fighter dudó por unos segundos, y luego le entregó a Soraia al joven.

-Espera. - le dijo Fighter - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alejandro. - le contestó el joven. Éste se fue a paso aligerado, con la chica en sus brazos. Las sailors comenzaron a caminar apresurados por encontrar a su princesa. De pronto, una luz muy brillante salió de un lugar cerca de donde ellas estaban, y creyeron que era su princesa por el gran resplandor. Las sailors decidieron seguir el destello. Se convirtieron en estrellas fugaces y lo persiguieron. Al salir de la órbita de su planeta, Galaxia hizo que éste se desintegrara por completo. Las sailors se impresionaron al ver tal acto de crueldad por parte de la que se suponía que era otra sailor. Juraron vengarse de ella, y fueron detrás de la estrella fugaz, que se dirigió a la Tierra.

Las star lights iban junto con la princesa Fireball por el espacio, esperando encontrar un lugar donde rehacer sus vidas. En un momento, pudieron ver que había miles de semillas estelares y algunas estrellas fugaces reunidas en todas en un enorme grupo. Se acercaron hasta allí para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron, quedaron sorprendidísimos de que eran todos aquellos que vivían en su planeta, antes de que lo destruyera Galaxia. Con el poder y la energía de todos, su planeta pudo resurgir más hermoso que nunca. Para celebrar sus regresos, hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida para todos, donde se reencontraron. Todos en el planeta estaban muy felices.

Seiya estaba junto a sus dos amigos, cuando comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

-No te preocupes. - le dijo Yaten, al ver que estaba distraído

-Ya la encontrarás. - lo siguió Taiki. Seiya les sonrió, y de pronto, miró entre la multitud, y vio lo que estaba buscando. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, y corrió hacia donde había visto a Soraia. La chica también lo llevaba buscando por un rato largo, esperando encontrarlo. Cuando vio que venía corriendo hacia ella, también sonrió, y se precipitó a encontrarse con él. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, se abrazaron. A ambos se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero lograron contenerlas.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó él, aún abrazándola

-Ahora sí. - contestó ella con gran felicidad

-Lamento haber tenido que dejarte. - se disculpó, al separarse de Soraia

-No importa. Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo. - le dijo ella, con una sonrisa

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver. - le dijo Seiya - El día en que Galaxia destruyó el planeta, creí que no habían logrado escapar.

-Alejandro me ayudó. Sin él, no creo que hoy estaría aquí. - contestó Soraia, con algo de pena en su voz

-Lo siento, perdóname... yo no quería dejarte. - le explicó Seiya

-Tenías que hacerlo. Era tu deber. - dijo con pesar

-Gracias... por entenderme. - dijo Seiya con algo de duda

Tras haber pasado tres semanas del reencuentro de Seiya y Soraia, los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar de lo que hicieron en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos. Estaban en casa de Seiya, apoyados en contra el marco de una ventana abierta, que daba vista a un hermoso cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué hicieron cuando Galaxia destruyó el planeta? - preguntó Seiya

-Junto con las personas que habían escapado con nosotros, nos refugiamos en un planeta desierto. Alejandro cuidó de mí y curó mis heridas. Por suerte, había distintos alimentos en la superficie del planeta, y pudimos vivir de eso. Aunque no fue algo muy lindo... - bromeó al final Soraia - Intentamos comunicarnos con muchas personas de aquí, incluso con ustedes, pero nadie nos respondía. ¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno... - empezó Seiya, dudando al pensar qué decir - Fuimos a la Tierra al descubrir la que princesa estaba allí. Pasamos buscándola algunos días, mientras luchamos contra algunos secuaces de Galaxia. Pero pudimos encontrarla, y derrotar a Galaxia.

-¡Emocionante! - dijo sorprendida Soraia - Y... ¿la derrotaron ustedes solos?

-Ehh... - dudó Seiya - Bueno, no... Otras sailors nos ayudaron.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuántas eran? - preguntó curiosa

-Nueve. - contestó sin vascilar

-¿Todas...mujeres? - preguntó Soraia, al notar un tono de voz algo entraño en Seiya

-Si, todas mujeres... - respondió con un tono gracioso - ¿Por qué?

-No, nada. Es que... - dijo Soraia, sin saber si contestar o no - Siento que hay algo raro en ti desde que volvieron...

-¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido? - preguntó Seiya, ya algo irritado por el interrogatorio de Soraia

-Siento como si estuvieras atormentado por algo...

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó más molesto que por no comprender

-No lo sé, tan sólo estoy diciendo que estas muy diferente a como eras antes. - dijo Soraia, al notar que Seiya comenzaba a enfadarse

-¿Qué yo actúo diferente? Soy como siempre fui, y el que haya ido a la Tierra no me ha cambiado en nada. - contestó casi gritando

-Sólo me refería a que tal vez te había pasado algo y que por eso estas así. - intentaba explicar Soraia

-Ahora que lo dices, algo me sucedió algo que no me había pasado antes: me enamoré. - dijo Seiya, haciendo que Soraia no dijera nada más

-De acuerdo... - dijo luego de unos segundos y volteándose para irse - eso lo explica todo... Lamento haberte hecho enfadar. - dijo, y se fue de la habitación, casi llorando. Seiya apoyó sus manos en su cara, y dudó por unos segundos si ir tras ella... o no. Solo bastaron otros pocos segundos para arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Corrió afuera y la buscó con la mirada, y en cuanto la encontró, fue tras ella y la detuvo. Soraia estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando Seiya la sujetó del brazo.

-Espera Jaia... - le dijo él - Lo siento, por favor. No quería contestarte de esa manera. Tienes razón, estoy herido y no tengo por qué tratarse así. Perdóname.

-Está bien... te perdono. - le dijo, con un nudo en la garganta

-Lo siento... - le repitió, abrazándola.

Al año siguiente, Soraia se estaba entrenando por ser star light, cuando Sailor Cosmos llegó a su planeta en busca de ayuda para derrotar a Sombras. Luego de la batalla, Cosmos le concedió parte de sus poderes y la princesa Fireball la nombró cuarta sailor star light. En honor a ella y en agradecimiento también a Sailor Cosmos, los habitantes del planeta organizaron una fiesta de antifaces.

Los tres star lights estaban preparándose para ir. Seiya se miraba al espejo, observando detalladamente su traje, con una mueca en su rostro. Era un traje negro y llevaba puesto unos guantes blancos, al igual que su antifaz.

"Que ironía" - pensó Seiya de repente. Su atuendo era igual al que usaba Tuxedo Mask, sólo que, claro, sin el sombrero. Yaten y Taiki usaban el mismo traje que Seiya, pero el primero de color celeste y el segundo de color beige, con antifaces blancos.

Ya en la fiesta en el Palacio Real, los ahora cuatro star lights comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. El lugar estaba repleto de gente. Soraia no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Seiya vestido de esa forma.

-Nunca pensé verte vestido tan formal. - dijo entre risas la chica. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y largo, que usaba sin enagua. Ya era armado. Tenía detalles de pequeños bordados en forma de estrellas en el corsé, que no tenía tiras en los hombros. Tenía el pelo con brillitos y recogido hacia atrás con una media cola. Se veía realmente hermosa.

-Vaya, así que ahora eres toda una heroína. - la felicitaba Yaten, al mismo tiempo que le sonría

-Sí, lo se. - contestó ella

-Pero no creas que por lo que pasó ahora todo será más simple, tendrás más responsabilidades y deberás obedecer a la princesa. - dijo sin trabas Taiki aunque con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si, también lo sé. Gracias por darme ánimos. - rió Soraia

-Es verdad, ahora tendrás que tener más cuidado con lo que haces. - le recomendó Seiya - Tal vez deberíamos enseñarte algunas lecciones sobre cómo defenderte y atacar. - sonrió al terminar

-Si, tal vez... - contestó algo desanimada, y ya sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres chicos pudieron notar eso, pero no entendieron por qué y no preguntaron nada al respecto

-Luego nos vemos. - dijo Soraia de pronto despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Yaten y Taiki le sonrieron y Seiya se le quedó mirando aún confundido.

-Luego regreso. - dijo Seiya cuando Soraia se marchó de allí. El chico fue detrás de ella, la llamó un par de veces, pero no lo escuchó.

-Jaia... - le dijo Seiya al llegar a ella ya fuera de la fiesta y agarrarla del brazo - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó algo preocupado por su actitud anterior

-Si. - contestó con una voz muy dulce - Lamento haberme ido de esa forma, es que... yo... - titubeó. Seiya la miró por unos instantes esperando que respondiera. Vio que sus labios estaban temblando por el frío del viento que corría, y que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero tal vez no por lo mismo... Bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Seiya al no obtener respuestas. Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo

-No sé si quiero seguir siendo una sailor star... - le dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Tragó un poco de saliva mientras hablaba y se notaba algo insegura. Seiya la miró extrañado

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿por qué?

-No lo sé, es que... siento que no estoy preparada para ser una sailor. - respondió lamentándose

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó aún sin comprender

-No estoy lo suficientemente entrenada para serlo.

-No te angusties por eso, tú aprendes muy rápido. - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Nunca fui buena para las batallas. A la primera de un problema voy a arruinarlo todo. - dijo Soraia mientras sonreía. Seiya notó un tono extraño en su voz que no sabía bien qué era, pero lo más cercano que se le ocurrió que podía ser, fue miedo...

-Jaia, acaso... ¿sientes temor por lo que pueda pasarte? - preguntó Seiya. Ella lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

-Es por lo que pueda pasarte a ti... - dijo Soraia sin quitar su vista de los ojos de él - o a cualquiera de ustedes. - terminó, bajando la mirada al piso y algo sonrojada

-Oye - empezó a decir, haciendo que la chica lo mirara otra vez a lo ojos al levantarle el mentón con las manos -, somos un equipo y estamos todos juntos para protegernos los unos a los otros... - le dijo con una mirada tierna que hizo que a ella se llenaran los ojos de lágrimas

-Gracias... - contestó Soraia con cariño. Luego lo abrazó y Seiya le correspondió. Al principio fue un abrazo suave, pero ella no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No dudó demasiado y lo hizo, y Seiya se estremeció. En ese momento, aunque ambos se sintieron bien al estar rodeados por los brazos del otro, tuvieron una extraña sensación de que a su alrededor había peligro. Se separaron con lentitud, y ella no pudo evitar decirle algo.

-Seiya, si algo llegara a pasar... - comenzó Soraia. Él intentó interrumpirla, pero ella se lo impidió colocando cariñosamente su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico en posición vertical. Seiya abrió los ojos sorprendido y conmocionado por eso - Si algo llegara a pasar, prométeme que jamás te olvidarás de mí. - Soraia retiró su dedo al terminar de hablar y Seiya colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. La miró a los ojos con el mayor cariño y aprecio con el que jamás había visto a nadie

-Prometo que pase lo que pase nunca te olvidaré... - contestó luego de unos segundos en los que sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente - ¿Y tú? - preguntó con una sonrisa

-Juro que siempre te recordaré, pase lo que pase... - contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Seiya y Soraia se acercaron despacio sin dejar de mirarse y cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de encontrarse, cerraron los ojos. Centésimas después, ambos sintieron los labios del otro posándose sobre los suyos. Al principio, se besaron lentamente y entregándose dulzura y cariño. Seiya comenzó a besarla con más pasión y amor. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo iba transcurriendo mientras se besaban, tal vez segundos, o tal vez minutos... Ambos habían estado esperando ese momento, y ahora no querían separarse. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo, aunque pausadamente, para poder tomar aire. Luego de varios intentos fallidos de seguir besándose sin tomar demasiado aire, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y, al ver que el otro estaba sonrojado, sonrieron.

Esa sería la última vez que se verían antes de que Sombra, poseyendo aún el cuerpo de Alejandro, intentara secuestrar a Soraia.

****Fin Flash Back****

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Soraia el recordar su último momento junto a Seiya. Sintió que una voz la llamaba una, dos veces...

-Soraia. - la llamaron por tercera vez haciendo que la chica al fin reaccionara. Volteó a ver a sus dos amigos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero les sonrió tiernamente - Sería mejor que entremos antes de que empiece a llover. - dijo Yaten al ver que relámpagos empezaban a aparecer entre las nubes. Los dos chicos se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Serena, donde se suponía que comerían todos juntos. Al notar que la chica aún permanecía sentada en el banco, se detuvieron y se acercaron a ella y vieron que estaba llorando, aunque en silencio.

-¿Soraia...? - dijo Yaten sentándose a su lado - Él no hubiese querido que estés así...

-No voy a volver... - dijo ella de pronto, casi en un susurro. Los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿Cómo que no vas a volver? - preguntó Taiki

-A nuestro planeta. - contestó - Ya tomé una decisión, y no quiero volver. - una lágrima bajó por su rostro

-Pero Soraia... - comenzó Yaten, y siguió con un gran nudo en la garganta - ahora que... ahora que Seiya no está con nosotros, la princesa necesitará de nosotros tres para protegerla a ella y a nuestro planeta. Tienes que volver con nosotros.

-Lo sé... - dijo Soraia sollozando - Pero también sé que hay mejores guerreros que yo y que no les será ningún problema encontrarlos.

-Soraia... - dijo Taiki, quien estaba muy serio a pesar de la sorpresa de las palabras de la chica - Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras.

Soraia se volteó a verlos y les sonrió agradecida por haberla entendido.

-Te estaremos esperando. - dijo Yaten con una sonrisa también, y luego ambos chicos procedieron a irse de allí.

Soraia quedó sola en aquel banco, y recordó el acontecimiento más triste y doloroso que había pasado...

****Flash Back****

-¡No nos separaremos! - dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo que una enorme energía que emergía de sus cuerpos se elevara y se juntara como en un remolino, dirigiéndose hacia Alejandro, quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. La luz entró en él, y toda la oscuridad salió de su cuerpo y se destruyó al intentar huir.

-¡Sailor Moon! - le gritó Cosmos, al ver que dos grandes luces emergieron de él. Adivinó que eran las almas de Darien y de Seiya. Alejandro, librado de mal, cayó al suelo.

-¡Dulce melodía del corazón! - dijo Sailor Moon, elevando su cetro, queriendo impedir que las luces se desvanecieran. Un resplandor enorme inundó el lugar.

Luego de unos segundos, pudieron ver que una de las luces que habían visto anteriormente, se posaba en Darien, ingresando en él. Inmediatamente, recobró el conocimiento y Serena lo ayudó a levantarse, junto con Lita. La primera lo abrazó con gran alegría.

Soraia volteó la vista hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Seiya, pero sobre él, no había nada. Ella se estremeció y buscó con la vista a la otra luz. Cuando la encontró, vio que ésta se alejaba inevitablemente del lugar, haciendo que Seiya se desvaneciera lentamente.

-¡Seiya! - gritó corriendo hacia él. Los demás se voltearon a ver por qué había gritado, y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Soraia se arrodilló a su lado e intentó que despertara. Lo zarandeó varias veces, pero no había respuestas. Buscó nuevamente la luz, pero ya había desaparecido. Soraia sollozó incomprensiblemente junto al cuerpo ya muerto de Seiya, mientras desaparecía. A los pocos segundos, ya no estaba, y Soraia, aún arrodillada, golpeó sus manos contra el suelo y lloró. Rei se acercó a ella dudosamente y se arrodilló a su lado. Intentó calmarla un poco, pero fue imposible. La abrazó, esperando que se desahogara, y Soraia no podía contener las miles de lágrimas que querían salir. Lloró desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Rei, mientras ella y los demás, lloraban en silencio, con mucho dolor y tristeza.

****Fin Flash Back****


	15. El último adiós

Amigas... éste es el fin de esta historia y espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.

Tengo que decirles que no me alcanzan las disculpas para pedirles perdón por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo... ya ni recuerdo por qué fue que dejé de actualizar mi fic. Pero eso ya no importa! Lo importa es que me di un gran (GRAN) tirón de orejas y terminé de subirlo! Y eso me pone muy alegre, porque es un objetivo cumplido (aunque me tomó mucho...), y más aún porque sé que no las defraudé! :D

Sobre este fic... fue la primera historia larga que escribí en mi vida, en una época donde escribir lo era todo para mi... pero luego quedé un tanto desolada, por problemas de autoestima, y me alejé de eso... pero hace una semana, una amiga me reprochó el hecho de no haber terminado otro fic, uno dedicado a ella y al que le puse mucho empeño, pero que aún así no pude terminarlo... y fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que yo tenía ganas de escribir... que yo TENGO ganas de SEGUIR escribiendo... y eso es lo que quiero hacer! :D

Ahora, sé que este fic termina con un final abierto y tuve intenciones de continuar con una segunda historia, incluso tengo anotadas un par de ideas! Pero no les voy a prometer que la voy a continuar, por lo menos no por ahora... Ahora que tengo mis vacaciones de verano, quiero enforcarme en terminar ese fic dedicado a mi amiga y como no sé en qué va a terminar todo eso, no puedo decirles que voy a continuar esta historia, jajaja

Pero bueno, ya basta de explicaciones! Es hora de que puedan terminar de leer este fic!

Disfruten! :D

* * *

Soraia tenía los ojos rojos y cansados de tanto llorar. La muerte de Seiya le había dolido como ninguna otra cosa en su vida. Estaba destrozada.

-Hubiera querido decirte tantas cosas... - dijo en voz baja. Aunque él probablemente lo había sentido por aquel beso que se correspondieron el uno al otro, no le había dicho que lo amaba, ni él a ella. Le atemorizaba la sola idea de pensar que sólo lo había hecho para... olvidarse de Serena. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? Seiya no era así. Jamás hubiera intentando olvidar a una chica besando a otra, era impensable.

En todos sus años de amistad, el sentimiento que se transmitían a través de sus miradas iba cambiando lentamente, pero al fin y al cabo, cambiaba. De una mirada tierna entre amigos, llegaron a otra llena de pasión y dulzura, como la de dos amantes. Pero eso no sucedió hasta después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido cuando ella lo "interrogó" por querer saber por qué se sentía tan dolido. Se veía muy triste, pero tenía esperanzas de seguir adelante, de enamorarse de una mujer que lo amara tanto, que no tendría dudas en entregarle su amor incondicionalmente. Y finalmente lo hizo. Se enamoró de Soraia, y sabía que ella lo amaba también. Aunque nunca lo dijera, se notaba en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. Miro al cielo, a pesar de que estaba nublado, vio pasar una estrella fugaz. De pronto, empezó a llover y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia.

-Desearía poder habértelo dicho antes, Seiya... - dijo inconcientemente en voz alta mientras apoyaba los brazos en las piernas y bajaba la cabeza, posándola en sus manos, tapándose la cara

-¿Y qué estás esperando? - preguntó alguien que estaba detrás de ella. Soraia levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras pensaba: "No puede ser...". Giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a quien estaba detrás de ella. Estaba en la sombra y tenía un paraguas en la mano. Cuando se acercó a la luz y ella pudo distinguir un rostro, su cara de extrema sorpresa y esperanza se desvanecía lentamente, al darse cuenta de que no era Seiya... sino Darien. La chica disimuló su decepción con una sonrisa. Él avanzó hasta ella y se sentó, protegiéndola de la lluvia con el paraguas.

-¿Sabes algo? - dijo Darien, pero ella seguía con la mirada baja - No tienes que esperar a estar en frente de la persona que amas para decirle lo que sientes... - termino, pero la chica aún no lo miraba

-Es fácil decirlo cuando puedes ver a esa persona. - respondió Soraia sin pensarlo. Darien entendió que lo que había dicho le había hecho daño

-Vamos... ¿vas a decirme que no puedes verlo en las estrellas cada vez que miras al cielo? - dijo Darien, y esta vez si consiguió que la chica lo mirara - ¿Que no puedes verlo cuando estás feliz y piensas en él? ¿Vas a decirme que ni siquiera puedes verlo cuando vas a dormir, recostado junto a ti? - las palabras de Darien eran muy ciertas y dulces. Era la primera vez que lo había oído hablar así, y probablemente sería la última. Soraia sabía que él era muy tierno y sabio con las cosas que decía, y que jamás diría algo sólo para animar a las personas. Además, tenía razón. En ese mes que había pasado desde la muerte de Seiya, ella sí lo veía en cada estrella del firmamento, en sus pensamientos y sueños cuando se acostaba con una sonrisa, sea por lo que fuera, incluso sentado junto a ella, esperando a que se durmiera.

****Flash Back****

Dos semanas habían pasado. Soraia entró en la habitación de Serena en la que ahora ella dormía. Se acostó en la cama, dispuesta a dormir. Sus lágrimas le cerraban los ojos lentamente. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, vio que alguien estaba sentada en la cama, con ella, mirándola. Soraia abrió los ojos al distinguir la figura de Seiya. Se enjugó los ojos rápidamente para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión. Se sorprendió al aún verlo allí tras frotar con fuerzas sus ojos. Aún sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, acercó su mano a la de él, que se posaba sobre la cama, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miraba sin siquiera parpadear con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos le brillaban. Soraia intentó tocarlo, pero se desilusionó cuando su mano atravesó la de él. Ella dirigió su vista hacia sus manos y vio que definitivamente, no podía tocarlo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban de tristeza. Lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos. Luego, Seiya desapareció.

****Fin Flash Back****

Soraia no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Por impulso, abrazó a Darien y, aunque sorprendido, la abrazó también.

-No llores más... - le susurró Darien - Él no quiere verte así... no quisiera. - terminó. Ella se separó de él y le sonrió, ya dejando de llorar

-Gracias. - le agradeció Soraia. Darien le devolvió la sonrisa y se paró.

-Quédate un rato más - dijo él entregándole el paraguas - si quieres...

Ella lo agarró y luego observó mientras Darien se iba de allí caminando bajo la lluvia.

Soraia tan solo estuvo unos pocos minutos allí, hasta que se tranquilizó y se decidió a ir con los demás. Caminaba despacio, aún pensando en él, en Seiya. Seguía lloviendo y aún no abandonaba el muelle. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir que unos brazos la abrazaron con fuerza por la cintura. Soltó en paraguas que llevaba en la mano por haberse estremecido.

-Soraia... - le susurró al oído quien la había abrazado. Ella reconoció la voz del chico enseguida. Logró darse la vuelta cuando sus brazos ya no la sostenían con tanta fuerza, y pudo ver su reflejo en unos ojos azules que la miraban con pasión. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir más fuerte, y pudo sentir que el de él también. Un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba articular palabra alguna. Tan solo lo miraba confundida

-Soraia. - volvió a susurrar el chico, haciéndola reaccionar

-Pero... ¿Qué...? - fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir - Tú...estás...

-Aquí, contigo- la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera terminar de decir otra cosa.

-No entiendo. ¿Cómo es que estás...aquí? - consiguió decir, pero aún con algo de dificultad por su respiración agitada Soraia levantó su brazo y le acarició una mejilla al chico con su mano, volviéndose a estremecer - No puede ser. Yo... te vi morir. Tú... moriste en mis brazos, Seiya. - dijo. Era él. Definitivamente era Seiya. Estaba allí y no era una ilusión, vivo y enfrente de ella. No podía creerlo.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza que antes, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó aunque estaban empapados.

-Yo no morí, tan solo... me fui. - dijo él con algo de pena. Aún seguía abrazando a Soraia por la cintura. Ella lo miraba confundido. No entendía nada - Cuando ustedes liberaron nuestras almas, Darien y yo deseamos irnos a los lugares en donde más queríamos estar. Él quería quedarse aquí, pero yo... - dijo dejando una pausa

-¿No querías quedarte? - supuso Soraia con tristeza

-Yo quise irme a nuestro planeta... aparecí en el patio del Palacio Real - dijo mirándola con ternura

-¿En el patio del Palacio Real? - preguntó de nuevo ella, pero sonriendo dulcemente

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó él al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Ella asintió inmediatamente. La emoción de volver a ver a Seiya era enorme, pero saber que el lugar en donde más quería estar era en aquel lugar en donde se habían besado, era apasionante. Les fue inevitable a ambos las ganas de abrazarse, así que lo hicieron. Fue un enorme abrazo.

-Soraia... - susurró su nombre Seiya - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Soraia se separó de él para poder verlo a la cara, y asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Recuerdas aquel sueño que tuviste en el que alguien te entregaba tu broche de transformación? - preguntó él con lentitud. La sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya parecía haberse esfumado. Ella volvió a asentir - ¿Por qué soñaste que era Tuxedo Mask quien te lo daba?

Soraia comprendió por qué le preguntaba eso. No eran exactamente celos, pero Seiya quería saberlo.

-¿Sabes? Luego de recobrar la memoria, me di cuenta de que el de mi sueño no era Tuxedo Mask... - dijo Soraia

-¿No? - preguntó sorprendido Seiya. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió con picardía

-No. - dijo Soraia - Eras tú...

-Pero - dijo Seiya mientras buscaba entre sus recuerdos - yo nunca... - se detuvo al encontrar lo que quería. ¡El baile! ¡Había olvidado por completo que en el baile él vestía un traje como el de Tuxedo Mask! Seiya sonrió al recordar esto último

-Y eso que era yo quien había perdido la memoria. - bromeó Soraia. Ambos se sonrieron y luego se miraron fijamente. En ese preciso momento, la lluvia cesó. Miraron al cielo que ahora empezaba a despejarse, y sonrieron nuevamente.

Seiya posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Soraia y acercó su rostro al de ella, quien puso sus manos en la nuca del chico. Esa noche se besaron apasionadamente, descargando su euforia y alegría en los labios del otro.

Soraia llegó a casa de Serena, unos minutos más tardes que Darien. Estaba mojada por la lluvia, y traía el paraguas cerrado en la mano. No sonreía, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba feliz, y ya no estaba rojos de tanto llorar. Había un gran murmullo, pero todos se callaron en cuanto entró.

-Nunca pensé que podrían hacerme algo así... - dijo Soraia bajando la cabeza. Los demás la miraban confundidos, sin entender

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Serena

-Sinceramente, jamás creí que podrían llegar a ocultarme la verdad... - volvió a decir

-¿Mentirte? Nosotros no te hemos mentido. - dijo Yaten preocupado por la actitud de Soraia, quien recién en ese momento levantó la cabeza

-Vamos chicos... reconózcanlo. - comenzó a decir ella mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación - Ya me he enterado de todo, y no tienen que mentirme más...

-Soraia, la verdad es que no sabemos de lo que estás hablando. ¿Qué te ocultamos? - dijo Darien. Los demás la miraban más confundidos. ¿De qué podía estar hablando?

-Esconderme que Seiya esta vivo no fue muy bonito... - dijo luego de un largo silencio, y esbozando una gran sonrisa. Los otros sonrieron también al escucharla hablar.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijeron todos sonriendo, y riendo. Seiya asomó la cabeza por el vidrio de la puerta, y rieron con más fuerzas

La verdad era que ellos si sabían que Seiya estaba vivo, sólo que se enteraron el día anterior. Hubiesen ido corriendo a decírselo a Soraia, de no ser que él se los hubiera impedido. Quería darle una sorpresa aunque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho por su supuesta muerte.

Pero ahora ya no importaba. Estaban todos felices, especialmente ellos dos, que en ese momento estaban juntos, y querían estarlo para siempre...

Ya nada les impedía estar unidos, y eso jamás iba a cambiar para ellos. El amor que se profesaban era inmenso y nunca se alteraría.

¿Y Serena y Darien? Ellos se amaban con todo su corazón, no podían vivir felices si no estaban cerca. Se iban a casar y sería una celebración hermosísima. Y a pesar que de seguro quedarían algunos enfrentamientos por delante, lograrían superarlos si estaban juntos y se apoyaban, de eso no queda duda alguna. Pero esa queridos lectores, es otra historia... o el siguiente relato de ésta gran aventura...

FIN.

* * *

Y? Qué les pareció? Por fa, envíenme reviews con lo que les pareció, incluso si quieren maldecirme porque el final no les gustó o porque si les gustó pero me tardé demasiado en actualizarlo! xD

Mis preciosas, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, los que lo hicieron desde el principio y los que se sumaron hace poco, gracias por recordarme que hay quienes todavía querían saber el final porque mi fic les gustó! :)

En fin, eso va a ser todo por ahora... Nos leemos! :D

Bye!


End file.
